


THE NUTCRACKER - Ο ΚΑΡΥΟΘΡΑΥΣΤΗΣ

by Sentient_cHaos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Nutcracker Fusion, Christmas, Cute, Eventual Relationships, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Gift, Holiday, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, i just wanted to get this out cuz she means a lot to me as a friend hfhsds, im sorry i promise ill do more fan-fanfiction soon
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_cHaos/pseuds/Sentient_cHaos
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Haris' small family gathers down at the table to eat dinner and make merry. Suddenly, Haris' father pays an unexpected visit, leaving Haris with a myriad of gifts - including a peculiar little nutcracker, who seems like more than just a toy.-Την παραμονή των Χριστουγέννων, η μικρή οικογένεια του Χάρη μαζεύεται στο τραπέζι για να δειπνήσουν και να γιορτάσουν. Ξαφνικά, ο πατέρας του Χάρη κάνει την απρόσμενη εμφάνησή του, αφήνοντας τον Χάρη με εκατοντάδες δώρα - μαζί και ένας περίεργος καρυοθραύστης, που δεν μοιάζει να είναι μόνο παιχνίδι.
Relationships: Nenya/Haris
Kudos: 5





	1. Παραμονή

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!  
> This is just a small gift to the same friend I wrote the previous fics to (@develyndraws on Instagram!) for the Christmas holidays, including two different OCs of ours this time! Haris belongs to me, while Nenya belongs to her! (PS. I'm sorry if I got Nenya a little out of character at times qvq) You can expect more fandom work in the future!
> 
> -Haos

Οι μέρες των Χριστουγέννων, για κάθε λογής οικογένεια, είναι μια μέρα γιορτινή, φωτεινή, μια μέρα που το σπίτι γεμίζει ζωή. Ακόμα και χωρισμένες οικογένειες βρίσκονται για να γιορτάσουν μαζί αυτή την μέρα που έρχεται μόνο μια φορά τον χρόνο.

Ήταν μια μέρα χαράς για κάθε λογής άνθρωπο, φτωχό ή πλούσιο, ορφανό η με γονείς, μόνος ή με παρέα.

Απόμακρα, στο σπίτι, χτύπησε ένα κουδουνάκι, τόσο λεπτεπίλεπτο και ψηλό που δύσκολα ακουγόταν. “Είναι ώρα για δείπνο! Μαζευτείτε και οι δυό!” φώναξε ο γέρος του σπιτιου. Τα δύο παιδιά κατέβηκαν από τα δωμάτιά τους τρέχοντας, ο ένας λίγο πιο πίσω απ’ τον άλλον. Ο Ίκαρος κατέβηκε πρώτος, και λίγα βήματα πιο πίσω, ακολουθούσε ο Χάρης. Ο Χάρης ήταν ο πιο σκουροχρωμος απ’ τους δύο, και φαινόταν να ήταν ο μόνος που δεν ταίριαζε στο σπίτι. Κάθισαν και οι δύο στο τραπέζι. Ο Χάρης πήρε τον χρόνο να φτιαχτεί, βάζοντας την πετσέτα στα πόδια του για να μη λερωθεί, και μάζεψε τα μανίκια του. Ο Ίκαρος, απ’ την άλλη, απλά τράβηξε τα μανίκια του πάνω απ’ τους αγκώνες του, πετώντας τις πετσέτες παρα πέρα.    
“Πότε θα ανοίξουμε τα δωρα;” ρώτησε καθώς κουνιώταν πάνω στην καρέκλα του ανυπόμονα.    
“Μετά το φαγητό, Ίκαρε. Υπομονή.” είπε ο γέρος που τους πρόσεχε.   
“Άντε, άντε!”   
“Χάρη, σου είπε τίποτα ο πατέρας σου;” γύρισε και κοίταξε τον Χάρη. “Έχει αργήσει…”

Ο Χάρης κοίταξε το ρολόι. Ήταν σχεδόν 7.30. Κούνησε το κεφάλι του λυπημένα. “Όχι, δεν μου είπε τίποτα...” κοίταξε το αδειανό πιάτο του.

Με το άνοιγμα της πόρτας, μπήκε μία γυναίκα σέρνοντας ένα τρόλεϊ, με κάθε λογής πιάτα πάνω. Μια σουπιέρα, ψηλές γυάλινες γαβάθες, μια τσαγιέρα με 4 κούπες δίπλα, και μία πιατέλα, που ο Χάρης φαντάστηκε έκρυβε την σπεσιαλιτέ της νύχτας. Η υπηρέτρια άφησε ένα-ένα τα πιάτα πάνω στο τραπέζι, με σειρά και προσεκτικά. Πήρε τα πιάτα του καθενός και γέμισε το καθένα με ζεστή, μυροδάτη σούπα. Ο Χάρης μπορούσε να διακρίνει κομματάκια ψωμί και λαχανικών μέσα στην σούπα, έτσι όπως έπλεαν στην επιφάνεια. Όταν τελείωσε το σερβίρισμα σούπας, η υπηρέτρια έπιασε τις κούπες που θα χρησιμοποιούνταν και τις γέμισε με τσάι που κοκκίνιζε εναντίον στην πορσελάνη. Ο Χάρης μουρμούρισε ένα κοφτό ‘ευχαριστώ’ πριν πάρει την κούπα με τα δυο του χέρια, φέρνοντάς την στα χείλια του. Το τσάι σχεδόν έβραζε ακομα. Αλλά δεν τον πείραζε; έκανε τόσο κρύο που τέτοια κάψα ήταν ευπρόσδεκτη. Ρούφηξε λίγο, σιγά για να μην πάρει φωτιά το στόμα του. Το τσάι γέμισε την γλώσσα του με γλύκα, μια γλύκα που θύμιζε κανέλα και μέλι. Καθώς κατάπιε την γουλιά, ένιωθε το τσάι να ζεσταίνει τον οισοφάγο του, και ύστερα το στομάχι του. Άφησε κάτω την κούπα και έπιασε το κουτάλι του, ανακατεύοντας αφηρημένα την σούπα. Κατάπιε μια κουταλιά, νιώθοντας την ελαφρυά ξινίλα της σούπας να του τσιμπάει την γλώσσα. Αντίθετα με το τσάι, η γεύση της σούπας ήταν βαριά και κάπως χαλαρωτική, καθώς ο Χάρης ένιωθε τους μύες του να χαλαρώνουν έτσι στητά όπως καθόταν. Με κάθε μπουκιά σούπας, όλο και περισσότερο ένιωθε την ζεστασιά που έκανε τα Χριστούγεννα αυτά που ήταν. Αφού τελείωσαν και τα δύο αγόρια, ο παππούς έκοψε την ροδαλή γαλοπούλα που στεκόταν στη μέση του τραπεζιού και την σέρβιρε σε ίσα μέρη. Την έφαγαν με μεγάλη ευχαρίστηση, το ζουμερό κρέας λιώνοντας στο στόμα του Χάρη. 

Μόλις τελείωσε, άφησε τα απομεινάρια στο πιάτο προσεκτικά, σκουπίζοντας το στόμα του. Κοίταξε κάτω από το δέντρο, μελετώντας τα δώρα, προσπαθόντας να διακρίνει ποιός θα έπαιρνε ποιό.

“Τώρα;” φώναξε ανυπόμονα ο Ίκαρος.

“Επιδόρπιο πρώτα,” υπενθύμισε ο γέρος, “και μετά θα τα ανοίξετε.”

Ο γέρος σέρβιρε στα παιδιά ένα κέικ με καρύδια και σοκολάτα, ένα από τα αγαπημένα του Χάρη. Το έτρωγε κάθε πρωί για πρωινό τον χειμώνα μετά τα Χριστούγεννα, αλλά την πρώτη γεύση της χρονιάς την έπαιρνε την παραμονή. Μόλις τελείωσε ο Ίκαρος, πέταξε το κουτάλι του και πήγε τρέχοντας στο δέντρο, αδιάφορος στα φωναχτά του γέρου. Ο Χάρης, παρ΄όλη την ανατάραξη, παρέμεινε στο τραπέζι, τρώγοντας τα τελευταία κομμάτια κέικ. Ο Ίκαρος άρπαξε 2 δώρα, αφήνοντας το 1 στην άκρη απαλά και προσεκτικά. Άρχιζε να ξεκάνει τους φιόγκους σ’ αυτό που κρατούσε, ανυπόμονος να δει τι είχε μέσα. Ο Χάρης σηκώθηκε και έκατσε γονατιστός δίπλα του.

“Τι είναι;” τον ρώτησε γεμάτος αγωνία.

“Μια άμαξα,” αναφώνησε ο Ίκαρος, βγάζοντας μια καλοφτιαγμένη, μαύρη άμαξα απ΄ το κουτί.

“Ωχ!” ο Χάρης την έπιασε απαλά, φέρνοντάς την πιο κοντά. “Είναι σαν αντίκα!”

‘Έτσι ακριβώς!” την άφησε κάτω και έσπρωξε το κουτί παρα πέρα για να περάσει.

Ο Χάρης κοίταξε το άλλο κουτί. ‘Για τον Χάρη’ έγραφε πάνω. Το πήρε και έλυσε τους φιόγκους, κοιτώντας τι είχε μέσα. Πήρε το βιβλίο που στεκόταν μέσα. Μια νουβέλα, μια συλλογή από μικρές ιστορίες.

Τα δώρα δεν απογοήτευσαν κανέναν απ’ τους δύο. Καινούρια παιχνίδια, εργαλεία, ότι ένα παιδί μπορούσε να φανταστεί. Καθώς ο Ίκαρος θαύμαζε ένα λούτρινο άλογο που πήρε ο Χάρης, ξαφνικά χτύπησε η πόρτα. Ο Χάρης κοίταξε το ρολόι. Οκτώ ακριβώς. Μια υπηρέτρια άνοιξε την πόρτα. Στην είσοδο στεκόταν ένας ψηλός άντρας, με μακριά ξανθά μαλλιά δεμένα σε χαμηλή κοτσίδα, και δέρμα όσο σκούρο όσο του Χάρη. Ο Χάρης σχεδόν πετάχτηκε όρθιος.

“Χίλια συγγνώμη για την καθυστέρηση,” έψαλλε ο άντρας, αφήνοντας δύο μεγάλα κουτιά κάτω. “Προέκυψε μια δουλειά τελευταία στιγμή και δεν μπορούσα να ειδοποιήσω…” 

Πριν προλάβει να σταθεί, ο Χάρης του όρμιξε, πετώντας τα χέρια γύρο του σφιχτά. Ο άντρας τον αγκάλιασε, σχεδον σηκώνοντας τον. “Χάρη μου!” φώναξε όλο χαρά. “Αγάπη μου, τι κάνεις; Πώς είσαι; Άνοιξες τα δώρα σου;” τον βομβάρδισε με κάθε τύπου ερώτηση. Ο Χάρης δεν πρόλαβε να αποφασίσει ποια να απαντήσει πρώτη.    
“Καλά είμαι,” του χαμογέλασε πλατιά. “Καλά Χριστούγεννα,” του ευχήθηκε.    
“Καλά Χριστούγεννα ψυχή μου,” απάντησε. “Μα, πόσο μεγάλωσες! Ήδη πέρασε ένας ολόκληρος χρόνος απ’ την τελευταία φορά που σε είδα,” υπενθύμισε ο άντρας. “Περίμενε μισό λεπτό…”

Ο πατέρας του Χάρη σηκώθηκε και άνοιξε ένα απ’ τα κουτιά, παίρνοντας δυο μπουκάλια παλιό κρασί από μέσα. Τα έδωσε στον γέρο. “Το καλύτερο κρασί της Ρώμης.”

“Δεν χρειάζονται τα δώρα, σε παρακαλώ,” προσπάθησε να τον σταματήσει.

“Επιμένω,” είπε ο άντρας, και γύρισε πίσω στο κουτί, πιάνοντας ακόμα και άλλα εξωτικά προϊόντα. “Σοκολάτα από την Ελβετία, μετάξι από την Κίνα,” και κάθε λογής πολυτέλιες απ’ το εξωτερικό. Ο Ίκαρος κοίταζε με δέος όλα αυτά τα εξωγήινα πράγματα που έφερε αυτός ο περίεργος άντρας στο σπίτι. Σκούντηξε τον Χάρη.

“Η σοκολάτα πώς δεν έλιωσε;” τον ρώτησε ψιθυριστά. Ο Χάρης χασκογέλασε.

“Γιατί δεν τον ρωτάς;” τον πρότρινε.

“Με τίποτα!” σιγο-φώναξε. 

Ο άντρας γύρισε και κοίταξε τα αγόρια. Ο Ίκαρος μονομιάς κοκάλωσε. “Ο Ίκαρος είσαι, ε;” ρώτησε ο άντρας. Ο Ίκαρος άσπρισε τελείως. “Ο Χάρης μου έχει πει διάφορα…” εξήγησε. “Λοιπόν, σου έφερα κάτι και ‘σενα!” Ξανακοίταξε μέσα στο κουτί και έβγαλε κάτι μικροπράγματα, δίνοντάς τα ένα-ένα στον Ίκαρο. Ένα τσαντάκι λεβάντα, ένας στρατιώτης, μικροπράγματα για διακόσμηση ή για παιχνίδι. Ο Ίκαρος τα μελετούσε όλα με προσοχή και περιέργεια. Ο Χάρης κοίταξε τον πατέρα του. “Δεν σε ξέχασα, μην ανησυχείς…” του χαμογέλασε.

Έσπρωξε το πρώτο κουτί στην άκρη, τώρα που ήταν άδειο, και άνοιξε το δεύτερο. Ξεκίνησε να δίνει τα αντικείμενα με την σειρά στον Χάρη. “Αυτή είναι μια κούκλα από πορσελάνη… Την πήρα απ’ την Πολωνία,” εξήγησε, δίνοντας μια κούκλα με πανέμορφο λευκό δέρμα, και μπλέ γυαλιστερό φόρεμα. Ήταν τόσο καλοφτιαγμένη. Τα μαλλιά της ήταν απαλά και καφέ σαν το χρώμα του ξύλου, τα μάτια της γκρί και σχεδόν γυάλιζαν όταν την κούναγε. “Αυτή είναι μια ιστορία του Ουίλιαμ Σαίξπηρ… είναι εικονογραφημένη.” Του έδωσε ένα λεπτό, σκούρο πράσινο βιβλίο. Με χρυσά γράμματα, έγραφε “ΡΩΜΑΙΟΣ ΚΑΙ ΙΟΥΛΙΕΤΑ”. Ο πατέρας του του είχε ξαναπεί εκείνη την ιστορία, και πως παίζεται στο θέατρο. Πάντα ήθελε να πάει να δει μια μαζί του, αλλά δεν υπήρξε ποτέ η ευκαιρία. Του έδωσε και πολλές ακόμα ιστορίες, η μια πιο φανταστική απ’ την άλλη.

“Τα επόμενα δώρα είναι διαφορετικά… Θα με ακούσεις με προσοχή, εντάξει;” ρώτησε. Ο Χάρις ένευσε καταφατικά. Πήρε ένα τετράδιο γεμάτο κιτρινωπό πάπυρο, και ένα φτερό κατακόκκινο. “Αυτά είναι μαγικά γράμματα. Ότι γράφεις πάνω σε αυτόν τον πάπυρο με αυτό το φτερό, μπορώ να το δω και ‘γω κατευθείαν,” εξήγησε. Του τα έδωσε προσεκτικά. Μετά πήρε ένα μικρό κουδουνάκι, τόσο μικρό που θα άνηκε σε κολάρο κατοικιδίου. “Αυτό το κουδούνι διώχνει τους εφιάλτες,” του είπε. “Χτύπα το πριν κοιμηθείς, ή αφού δείς εφιάλτη.” Σιγά-σιγά, έδινε στον Χάρη διάφορα μαγικά αντικείμενα. Στο τέλος, έδωσε στον Χάρη μια μικρή καλοβαμμένη φιγούρα από ξύλο. Είχε δυο σχίσματα στην άκρη του στόματος. 

“Έχεις ξαναδεί τίποτα τέτοιο;” τον ρώτησε. 

“Ναι…” απάντησε αφηρημένα ο Χάρης. “... Καρυοθραύστης;” ρώτησε. “Είδαμε όταν πήγαμε να πιούμε τσάι μια φορά, αλλά ήταν διακοσμητικός…” εξήγησε.

“Ακριβώς,” εξήγησε. “Καν’ τον ότι θέλεις, αλλά να τον προσέχεις πάρα πολύ καλά.” του εξήγησε.

“Γιατί;”   
“Θα καταλάβεις στο μέλλον.” του χαμογέλασε μελίχια. Ο Χάρης κοίταξε τον καρυοθραύστη επίμονα. Δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει τι τον ξεχώριζε απ’ τα άλλα παιχνίδια και δώρα, αλλά είχε κάτι σχεδόν ανθρώπινο πάνω του.

“Συγγνώμη…” ο Ίκαρος μουρμούρισε. “... είστε μάγος;”   
Ο πατέρας του Χάρη χαμογέλασε περισσότερο. “Ναι,” του είπε, “αυτό ακριβώς. Γι’ αυτό λείπω συχνά.” Ο Ίκαρος δεν χρειάστηκε να κάνει άλλη ερώτηση. Αυτό τα εξηγούσε όλα. Πώς η σοκολάτα έστεκε ακάθεκτη, πώς κουβάλησε τόσα πολλά πράγματα μαζί του, ότι ερώτηση είχε, αυτή ήταν η απάντηση.

Καθήσαν και μιλήσανε για διάφορα πράγματα. Πώς περνούσε ο πατέρας του, που είχε πάει, μέχρι που έριξε μια πεταχτή ματιά στο ρολόι και σηκώθηκε.

“Πρέπει να πηγαίνω,” είπε στον Χάρη.

“Τόσο νωρίς;” ο Χάρης τον κοίταξε, απόγνωση να ζωγραφίζει το πρόσωπό του.

“Συγγνώμη που δεν μπορούσα να κάτσω παραπάνω…” έσκυψε και τον φίλησε στο μέτωπο.

Ο Χάρης χαμογέλασε ελαφρά. “Δεν πειράζει…”

Ο πατέρας του Χάρη περπάτησε μέχρι την πόρτα, παίρνοντας πίσω τα κουτιά του στον δρόμο του. “Να θυμάσαι τι σου είπα για τα δώρα!” το φώναξε, ρίχνοντάς του ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο. Ο Χάρης τον χαιρέτησε, και εν τέλη έφυγε.

“... Ξέρει τόσα μάγια και σου έφερε έναν καρυοθραύστη;” ρώτησε ο Ίκαρος.

“Εμένα μου αρέσει,” απάντησε ο Χάρης.

“Καλά τώρα, αυτό δεν το συζητάμε, αλλά ένα κούφιο ξύλο είναι!” επέμενε. Ο Χάρης τον σήκωσε, κουνώντας το δεξί του χέρι πάνω-κάτω, που προκαλούσε το στόμα του καρυοθραύστη να ανοιγοκλείνει. “Δεν μπορείς να τον κάνεις τίποτα! Ούτε κουνιέται, ούτε στέκεται τελείως όρθιος!” άρπαξε τον καρυοθραύστη απ’ τα χέρια του Χάρη. Ο Χάρης τινάχτηκε, αλλά δεν σταμάτησε να κρατάει σφιχτά τον καρυοθραύστη του.   
“Ασ’ τον!”

“Δωσ’ τον μου λίγο!”   
“Θα τον σπάσεις!”   
“Θα στον ξαναδώσω, λίγο να τον δω θέλω!”

Με ένα αποφασιστικό  _ κρακ _ , το χέρι του καρυοθραύστη βγήκε απ’ την θέση του, κρεμώντας χαλαρά απ’ την θήκη του. Η καρδιά του Χάρη πάγωσε. Ο Ίκαρος τον άφησε ελεύθερο, και ο Χάρης έμεινε να κουνάει το χέρι του καρυοθραύστη απεγνωσμένα, μήπως με κάποιον τρόπο ξαναμπεί στην θέση του από μόνο του. Ο Ίκαρος απλά κοίταζε, ανήξερος και ανήμπορος. Είχε δίκιο ο Ίκαρος. Ήταν μόνο ένα κομμάτι από κούφιο ξύλο. Αλλά ήταν δώρο του πατέρα του, δώρο ενός ανθρώπου που έβλεπε μόνο μια φορά τον χρόνο, ίσως δύο αν ήταν τυχερός. Το είχε αυτό το δώρο μόνο για μια μέρα και είχε ήδη σπάσει.  _ Αν το είχα δώσει στον Ίκαρο δεν θα έσπαγε… _ σκεφτόταν ξανά και ξανά. Έτσι όπως είχε μείνει ο καρυοθραύστης με το στόμα ανοιχτό φαινόταν σαν να πόνεσε πραγματικά ο τρόπος που έσπασε το χέρι του.

“Χάρη… συγγνώμη… δεν ήθελα να σπάσει…” μουρμούριζε ο Ίκαρος. Ο Χάρης δεν τον κοίταξε καθόλου. Όλη του η προσοχή ήταν πάνω στο σπασμένο του παιχνίδι. Δεν ήξερε τι να κάνει, ή πώς να το φτιάξει. Κοίταξε γύρω του, μέχρι που είδε μια λευκή, χοντρή κορδέλα. Την πήρε και την έδεσε πάνω στο χέρι του και πάνω απ’ τον λαιμό του, λες και είχε νάρθηκα. Ήταν το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει. Δεν ήταν φτιαγμένο, καμία σχέση. Τώρα φαινόταν ότι είχε σπάσει. Αλλά ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος που ήξερε. Και τόσο αληθινός που ένιωθε, έπεισε τον εαυτό του ότι ήταν ο σωστός τρόπος

Προσπάθησε να βάλει τον καρυοθραύστη στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού του και να απολαύσει τα υπόλοιπα παιχνίδια που είχε πάρει, είτε του πατέρα του, είτε όχι. Έκανε ότι μπορούσε, δεν υπήρχε λόγος να τον πειράζει παραπάνω. Ο Ίκαρος συνέχισε να ζητάει συγγνώμη κατά την διάρκεια της νύχτας, αλλά ο Χάρης τον είχε ήδη συγχωρέσει. Τέλος, η ώρα πήγε αργά και ο γέρος έστειλε και τους δύο στο δωμάτιό τους. Είχαν στήσει τα καινούρια τους βιβλία και παιχνίδια στα ράφια, ενώ ο Ίκαρος έδεσε το τσαντάκι με λεβάντα στην άκρη του κρεβατιού του, και ο Χάρης το κουδουνάκι στο προσκέφαλο του κρεβατιού του. Κάτσανε και συζητήσανε για τα καινούρια τους παιχνίδια και για τον ελαφρύ πανικό που επικράτησε εκείνη την ημέρα, μέχρι που ξαφνικά, ο Ίκαρος κοιμόταν σαν πέτρα. Και σιγά-σιγά, ο Χάρης έπεσε και αυτός σε έναν ελαφρύ ύπνο.


	2. Όταν ο Χάρης ξυπνάει

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Όταν ξύπνησε ο Χάρης, ήταν ακόμα νύχτα έξω. Δεν κατάλαβε γιατί είχε ξυπνήσει στην αρχή, αλλά όταν έκατσε ακίνητος, κατάφερε να ακούσει βουητά απο την σάλα που είχαν φάει και ανοίξει τα δώρα τους. Τα μάτια του αντίκρισαν κάτι τελείως εξωπραγματικό.

Όταν ξύπνησε ο Χάρης, ήταν ακόμα νύχτα έξω. Δεν κατάλαβε γιατί είχε ξυπνήσει στην αρχή, αλλά όταν έκατσε ακίνητος, κατάφερε να ακούσει βουητά απο την σάλα που είχαν φάει και ανοίξει τα δώρα τους. Κοίταξε γύρω-γύρω στο δωμάτιό του. Όλα τα παιχνίδια είχαν εξαφανιστεί απ’ τα ράφια τους, και η πόρτα ήταν τόσο δα ανοιχτή. Τόσο που ο Χάρης μπορούσε να διακρίνει κάτι να κουνιέται.  _ Κλέφτης _ , σκέφτηκε. Γύρισε και κοίταξε τον Ίκαρο, του οποίου το στήθος κουνιώταν ρυθμικά πάνω κάτω.

“Ίκαρε... Ίκαρε…” σιγω-φώναζε, ελπίζοντας να τον ξυπνήσει. Ο Ίκαρος ούτε που σάλεψε. Όσο πιο σιγά μπορούσε, σηκώθηκε και πήγε στον Ίκαρο. Τον σκούντησε απαλά. “Ίκαρε…”, μα ο Ίκαρος ούτε που κουνήθηκε. Άρχιζε να τον κουνάει απαλά. “Ίκαρε…” φώναξε ελάχιστα πιο δυνατά. Ο Ίκαρος τινάχτηκε, αρπάζοντας το σκέπασμα και ρίχνοντάς το πάνω απ’ το κεφάλι του. Ο Χάρης κοίταξε την πόρτα έντρομος. Περπάτησε μέχρι την πόρτα και έριξε μια ματιά ανάμεσα στο κενό. Δεν ακουγόταν σαν κλέφτης. Δεν ακουγόταν καν σαν ένα άτομο. Ξεροκατάπιε και την άνοιξε. Πήγε σιγά-σιγά με της μύτες των ποδιών του μέχρι την άκρη του διαδρόμου, εκεί που ξεκινούσε η σκάλα για να κατεβεί κανείς στην σάλα.

Τα μάτια του αντίκρισαν κάτι τελείως εξωπραγματικό. 

Όλα τα μπισκοτένια ανθρωπάκια είχαν φτάσει σε ανθρώπινο μέγεθος, και πάλευαν έναντι σε ρωμαλέα ποντίκια του ίδιου μεγέθους. Μπορούσε να διακρίνει τις κούκλες να σέρνουν μακρυά μπισκότα με ραγισμένα χέρια και πόδια, και όλους τους στρατιώτες να επιτίθενται στα ποντίκια τα οποία δεν είχαν πρόβλημα να αποκρούουν. Ανάμεσα στα όμοια παιχνίδια και στα μπισκότα, όμως, ο Χάρης είδε μια ψηλή φιγούρα με τα μαλλιά σε ψιλή κοτσίδα και δέρμα λίγο πιο ανοιχτό απ’ του Χάρη. Είχε το δεξί χέρι του σε νάρθηκα, αλλά πάλευε με όλη του την ορμή. Όταν γύρισε το κεφάλι του για τόσο δα, μπορούσε να διακρίνει δύο σχισμές στην άκρη του στόματός του. Μέχρι και ο σπασμένος καρυοθραύστης του πάλευε τα ποντίκια. Ένα ποντίκι του όρμηξε και άρχισε να του δαγκώνει τον ξύλινο ώμο ακατάπαυστα. Ο Χάρης κοίταξε γύρω του, ψάχνοντας το πρώτο πράγμα που μπορούσε να πετάξει, αλλά δεν υπήρχε κάτι. Πήγε να υποχωρίσει, μέχρι που ένιωσε την παντόφλα του να διπλώνει κάτω απ’ το πόδι του. Την άρπαξε και την πέταξε όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε στο ποντίκι, αν και δεν θα το χτυπούσε και σοβαρά. 

Το ποντίκι αμέσως έστριψε το κεφάλι του να δει τι πέταξε την παντόφλα, και τα μουστάκια του τεντώθηκαν. “‘Ανθρωπος!” φώναξε, και μονομιάς, όλα τα ποντίκια άρχισαν να τρέχουν σε κύκλους, τραβώντας τους λιπόθυμους συναδέλφους τους, μέχρι που άρχισαν ένα-ένα να μικραίνουν και να τρέχουν μέσα σε μια τρύπα στον τοίχο. Οι κούκλες κοίταξαν πανικόβλητες η μία την άλλη, και οι στρατιώτες κοκάλωσαν. Ο Χάρης έτριψε τα μάτια του και ξανακοίταξε, αλλά τίποτα δεν είχε αλλάξει. Είχαν όλοι μείνει στητοί να τον κοιτάνε επίμονα.

“Εσύ την πέταξες την παντόφλα;” ρώτησε ο καρυοθραύστης.

“Μιλάνε,” είπε ο Χάρης, περισσότερο στον εαυτό του. Έκατσε και τους κοίταζε σαν χαζός, όπως τον κοίταζαν και εκείνοι.

“Δεν θα σε πειράξουμε εσένα, αλλά εσύ την πέταξες;” ξαναρώτησε. Ο Χάρης κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά, και ο καρυοθραύστης του χαμογέλασε. “Ευχαριστώ,” του απάντησε. Ο Χάρης ξεροκατάπιε σκληρά. “Έλα δω,” τον φώναξε κοντά του. Σιγά-σιγά, ο Χάρης κατέβηκε τα σκαλιά, το χέρι του να ασπρίζει από το πόσο δυνατά κράταγε το χερούλι της σκάλας. Πήγε κοντά στον καρυοθραύστη.

“Πώς σε λένε;” τον ρώτησε.

“Χάρη,” απάντησε. “Πώς είστε όλοι…ξέρεις…”   
“Ζωντανοί;” ρώτησε. Ο Χάρης κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά. Ο καρυοθραύστης γέλασε λίγο. “Ο πατέρας σου είναι μάγος, πώς δεν το περίμενες αυτό;” ρώτησε.

Είχε δίκιο μέχρι ένα σημείο. Ο πατέρας του του έδινε όλο μαγεμένα πράγματα, αλλά δεν υπήρξε ποτέ τίποτα που να μίλαγε σαν αυτά. Κοίταξε κάτω.

“Ναι… μα…” ξεκίνησε. Τον ξανακοίταξε. “... Δεν μου έδωσε ποτέ τίποτα τέτοιο…” κοίταξε τις τρομαγμένες κούκλες και τους επιφυλακτικούς στρατιώτες. Όλοι έμοιαζαν ίδιοι. “... Έχετε και ονόματα;” ρώτησε.

“Μάλιστα,” απάντησε ο καρυοθραύστης. “Εγώ είμαι ο Νένγια.”    
“Νένγια…” επανέλαβε ο Χάρης για να το θυμάται αργότερα. “... Να ρωτήσω κάτι;”

“Λέγε.”   
“Τι έγινε μόλις τώρα;” Ο Νένγια γέλασε πιο δυνατά από πριν.

“Είναι κάπως περίπλοκο…”

“Δεν με πειράζει,” είπε ο Χάρης.

Ο Νένγια ξεροκατάπιε λίγο, και καθάρισε τον λαιμό του. “Παρ’ όλο που οι περισσότεροι εδώ ήταν γεννημένοι παιχνίδια, εγώ δεν είχα καμία σχέση με καρυοθραύστη. Γεννήθηκα πρίγκιπας ενός μεγάλου βασιλείου, μεγαλύτερο απ’ όλα τα γειτονικά. Δυστυχώς, ο κοντινότερος γείτονάς μου ήταν ο βασιλιάς τον ποντικιών. Είδε το μέγεθος του βασιλείου μου, οπότε με μετέτρεψε σε καρυοθραύστη ώστε να μην μπορώ να διοικήσω.” Έσφιξε το χέρι του σε γροθιά. “Μετά, εκμεταλλεύτηκε την ευκαιρία και άρπαξε το βασίλειό μου μέσα απ΄τα ίδια μου τα χέρια! Και δεν μπορούσα να κάνω τίποτα!” γινόταν όλο και πιο θυμωμένος όσο μίλαγε.

“Λυπάμαι…” τον παρηγόρησε ο Χάρης. “... Μπορώ να βοηθήσω κάπως;”   
“... Δεν φοβάσαι;”   
“Λιγάκι…” εξήγησε. “... αλλά δεν μπορώ να κάτσω και να μη κάνω τίποτα.”

Ο Νένγια χαμογέλασε. “Είσαι πολύ γενναίος,το ξέρεις;” είπε. Ο Χάρης κοκκίνισε ελαφρά. “Έλα, θα σου δείξω πως θα πάμε.” Τον έπιασε απαλά με το αριστερό του χέρι και άρχισε να τον οδηγεί στην ποντικότρυπα.

“Από ‘κει δεν έφυγαν τα ποντίκια;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης.

“Ναι, αλλά θα πάμε από παράδρομο εμείς. Κράτα με σφιχτά,” συμβούλεψε.

Ο Χάρης τύλιξε τα μπράτσα του στο ξύλινο χέρι του Νένγια όσο πιο σφιχτά μπορούσε. Γύρω του, όλα τα έπιπλα άρχισαν να μεγαλώνουν και ο κόσμος άρχιζε να γυρίζει γρήγορα. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του για να σταματήσει όλες τις στροφές που έκαναν, και ένιωσε το κεφάλι του να πέφτει πίσω, πριν νιώσει το ξύλινο χέρι του Νένγια να τον αρπάζει και να τον κρατάει όρθιο.

“Είσαι εντάξει;” ρώτησε.

“Ζαλίζομαι…” απάντησε ο Χάρης.

“Θα το συνηθίσεις. Άνοιξε τα μάτια σου σιγά-σιγά…” του είπε όσο πιο απαλά μπορούσε. Και όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια του ο Χάρης, ήταν στο ύψος της ποντικότρυπας. Το μόνο που φαινόταν από μέσα ήταν μαύρο, και μόνο μαύρο. “Έτοιμος;” ρώτησε ο Νένγια. Ο Χάρης ένευσε καταφατικά.


	3. Η Ζαχαρένια Νεράιδα

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ο Χάρης γύρισε να δει μια παχύσαρκη γυναίκα με κοντά πόδια και ροζ φόρεμα να πετάει με φτερά νεράιδας του μεγέθους της δίπλα στον Νένγια. Μίλαγε στον Νένγια γεμάτη χαρά, και ο Χάρης ένιωθε την καλοσύνη της απ’ την άκρη του δωματίου. Πήγαν μέχρι τον Χάρη, και ο Νένγια κούνησε το χέρι του προς την νεράιδα.
> 
> “Η Ζαχαρένια Νεράιδα,” την σύστησε.

Οι τοίχοι της ποντικότρυπας ήταν λουσμένοι στο σκοτάδι, αλλά η υφή και των τοίχων και του πατώματος ήταν ίδια με του σπιτιού. Ο μόνος τρόπος που έβλεπε ήταν όταν έφταναν κοντά σε έναν πυρσό που φώτιζε την γύρω περιοχή. Κάθε φορά όλο και άλλαζε. Μετά από είκοσι μέτρα, το πάτωμα και οι τοίχοι ήταν ίδιοι με του σπιτιού, χωρίς καμία διαφορά. Στα 60 μέτρα, οι τοίχοι άρχισαν να ραγίζουν και το πάτωμα να γίνεται πιο ανώμαλο. Και μετά από περίπου 100 μέτρα, το πάτωμα ήταν απλά χώμα. Οι τοίχοι όλο και χειροτέρευαν σε κατάσταση, και δεν βοήθαγε το ότι ένα κρύο αεράκι μονίμως φύσαγε απ’ τα βάθη του τούνελ.

“Που πάμε;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης.   
“Σε μία γνωστή μου. Θα μας βοηθήσει,” απάντησε ο Νένγια. “Η νεράιδα της ζάχαρης. Πάμε στην σπηλιά της.”

Σιγά-σιγά, το πάτωμα άρχισε να γίνεται μπλε- ένα ανοιχτό μπλε, ένα μπλε με μικρές πινελιές άσπρου αναμειγμένες μέσα του. Και μέσα απ’ της λεπτές παντόφλες του, ο Χάρης ένιωθε την πατούσα του να μουδιάζει από το ξαφνικό κρύο το οποίο πάτησε. Πάτησε πάνω σε πάγο. Μα από εκεί και πέρα, το ταβάνι, οι τοίχοι και το πάτωμα είχαν το ίδιο μπλε χρώμα. Πυρσοί δεν υπήρχαν. Ο πάγος φωτιζόταν από μόνος του. Όσο προχορούσαν, τόσο άνοιγε και ο διάδρομος, μέχρι που κατέληξε σε μια πλατιά και ανοιχτή σπηλιά.

Απ’ το ταβάνι κρέμονταν σταλαγμίτες, ακόμα πιο ανοιχτοί σε χρώμα απ’ το πάτωμα. Δεν ήταν αρκετά μικροί για να τους φτάσουνε, ο Χάρης δεν μπορούσε καν να σταθεί στις μύτες να τους πιάσει. Όταν περπάταγε, τα πόδια του γλίστραιναν ελάχιστα στο παγωμένο δάπεδο, και στους τοίχους μπορούσε να δει την αντανάκλασή του.

“Μείνε εδώ, πάω να την βρω,” εξήγησε ο Νένγια και άρχισε να απομακρύνεται.

Ο Χάρης συνέχισε να κοιτάει γύρω-γύρω. Υπήρχαν πολλά πράγματα που δεν μπορούσε κάποιος να παρατηρήσει με την πρώτη μόνο ματιά. Στο πάτωμα, εκεί που ενονώταν ο τοίχος με αυτό, υπήρχε κάτι που έμοιαζε με χιόνι, αλλά φαινόταν πιο αχνό, λιγότερο παγωμένο. Από μέσα του ξεφύτρωναν μπλε κρύσταλλοι, των οποίων οι αποχρώσεις δεν έμοιαζαν καμία η μία με την άλλη. Δεν γυάλιζαν με τον ίδιο τρόπο που γυάλιζαν τα σμαράγδια. Έσκυψε να πιάσει ένα. Ήταν σκληρό σαν πέτρα, όμως το κρύο δεν ερχόταν από μέσα του.

Η άκρη του ματιού του έπιασε ένα φωτάκι να τρεμοπαίζει δίπλα του. Όταν γύρισε, είδε ένα κοριτσάκι, τόσο μεγάλο όσο η παλάμη του. Είχε ένα άσπρο φορεματάκι και κάτασπρα και ημιδιαφανή φτερά. Μια νεράιδα.

Άπλωσε το χέρι του, και η νεράιδα προσγειώθηκε πάνω του. Έκατσε και τον κοίταζε, λες και δεν είχε ξαναδεί κάποιον τόσο μεγάλο ποτέ στην ζωή της.

“Γειά σου,” της χαμογέλασε όσο πιο γλυκά μπορούσε. Η νεράιδα του ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο, και ξανάρχισε να πετάει. Και ξαφνικά, ήρθε και μια δεύτερη. Έκανε γύρους από πάνω του, και δεν φαινόταν να τον φοβάται. Και σιγά-σιγά, μαζεύτηκαν όλο και περισσότερες νεράιδες από πάνω του. Δεν είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ ούτε μια, αλλά τόσες πολλές μαζεμένες σε ένα μέρος δεν μπορούσε να το φανταστεί. Κούναγε τα χέρια του στην κατεύθυνση που πέταγαν, προσπαθώντας να παίξει μαζί τους.

Μια ζεστή ατμόσφαιρα έλουσε το δωμάτιο, και ο Χάρης γύρισε να δει μια παχύσαρκη γυναίκα με κοντά πόδια και ροζ φόρεμα να πετάει με φτερά νεράιδας του μεγέθους της δίπλα στον Νένγια. Μίλαγε στον Νένγια γεμάτη χαρά, και ο Χάρης ένιωθε την καλοσύνη της απ’ την άκρη του δωματίου. Πήγαν μέχρι τον Χάρη, και ο Νένγια κούνησε το χέρι του προς την νεράιδα.

“Η Ζαχαρένια Νεράιδα,” την σύστησε. Η Ζαχαρένια Νεράιδα έπιασε τις άκρες του φορέματός της και υποκλίθηκε ευγενικά. “Από εδώ ο Χάρης.”

“Χαίρω πολύ για την γνωριμία, χρυσέ μου,” είπε με την μελωδική της φωνή καθώς έδωσε το χέρι της στον Χάρη. Ο Χάρης χαμογέλασε και το κούνησε.

“Η χαρά είναι δική μου,” απάντησε.

“Αυτό εδώ είναι το ταπεινό μου σπιτικό,” είπε και έδειξε την σπηλιά. “Σαν στο σπίτι σας! Λοιπόν, πώς πήγε η εκστρατεία;”

“Δεν πήγε καλά… τα ποντίκια ήταν υπεράριθμα, και είχαν εξοπλιστεί καλύτερα αυτή την φορά… Ο μόνος λόγος που δεν χάσαμε ήταν γιατί ο Χάρης πέταξε την παντόφλα του πάνω σε ένα ποντίκι και τρομάξανε,” εξήγησε ο Νένγια.

“Δηλαδή δεν την τελειώσατε;”

“Όχι.”

“Είδατε καθόλου τον βασιλιά;”

Ο Νένγια κοίταξε κάτω και προσπαθούσε να θυμηθεί την σκηνή. “... όχι, δεν ήταν εκεί,” είπε τελικά.

“Το ήξερα… σιγά μην ήταν ο φοβιτσιάρης εκεί πέρα,” απάντησε η Νεράιδα, το πρόσωπό της κοκκινίζοντας επικίνδυνα.

“Να κάνω μια ερώτηση…;” είπε σιγανά ο Χάρης ανάμεσά τους.

“Τι είναι;” ρώτησε η Νεράιδα.

“Δεν ξέρω τίποτα για όλο αυτό… μα κυρίως τον βασιλιά τον ποντικιών… ξέρει μάγια και αυτός;” ρώτησε τελικά.

Η Νεράιδα κοίταξε κάτω, μέχρι να βρει τις λέξεις για να απαντήσει.

“Όλοι σε αυτόν τον κόσμο είναι γεννημένοι με κάποιο επίπεδο μαγείας μέσα τους. Υπάρχουν όμως κάποιοι που είναι γεννημένοι με περισσότερα μάγια μέσα τους. Ο βασιλιάς των ποντικών δεν είναι πολύ ξεχωριστός σ’αυτόν τον τομέα. Είναι απλά ένας τεράστιος ποντικός που ξέρει κάτι βασικά πράγματα. Βασικά μεν, αλλά αρκετά για να κάνουν ζημιά. Δουλειά του Νένγια, τώρα, είναι να βρει τον βασιλιά και να τον αναγκάσει να τον ξαναμετατρέψει πίσω στην πριγκιπική του μορφή. Είτε με βία, είτε όχι, αυτή είναι δική του απόφαση. Υπάρχουν πολλοί τρόποι που μπορείς να βοηθήσεις και εσύ, αλλά πρέπει να τους βρεις μόνος σου. Εντάξει;” τελείωσε.

“Μ-μμάλιστα,” τουρτούρισε ελαφρά ο Χάρης, η ανάσα του να βγαίνει άσπρη.

“Κρυώνεις, χρυσέ μου;” τον ρώτησε, και Ο Χάρης κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά.

“Έλα,” είπε ο Νένγια και σήκωσε το χέρι του, και ο Χάρης πήγε και χώθηκε κάτω από’ την αγκαλιά του καλού χεριού του για να ζεσταθεί.

“Δεν ξέρεις να χρησιμοποιείς μαγεία, ε;” ρώτησε η Νεράιδα. Ο Χάρης κούνησε το κεφάλι του. “Πώς και έτσι; Του μάγου δεν είσαι;” τον κοίταξε.

“Ορίστε;” απάντησε ο Χάρης. ‘Του μάγου’; Δεν είχε ξανακούσει τον πατέρα του να τον λένε σκέτο “μάγο” ποτέ. Συνήθως τον έλεγαν με το όνομά του, και δεν ήταν και άπειρα τα άτομα που ήξεραν τις μαγικές του ικανότητες. Πόσοι άνθρωποι αυτού του μαγικού κόσμου το ήξεραν, όμως;

“Ναι, είναι,” απάντησε ο Νένγια. “Απλά δεν έχει εξασκήσει τα μάγια του.”

“Πώς και έτσι…” αναρωτήθηκε από μόνη της. “Τέλως πάντων, επειδή είναι στο αίμα σου, δεν πρέπει η μαγεία να σε πειράξει. Άμα σου ρίξει κάποιος κανένα ξόρκι, υπάρχει μια μεγάλη περίπτωση να φύγει από μόνο του. Οπότε να μη σε τρομάξει!” του εξήγησε.

“Εντάξει… να κάνω μια ερώτηση..;” είπε ο Χάρης. “Που μπορώ να μάθω περισσότερα για τον ‘μάγο’...;”

“Αχ, θα πρέπει να πάς στο κουκλόσπιτο για να μάθεις περισσότερα γι’ αυτό…” του απάντησε. Ο Χάρης κοίταξε τον Νένγια. Δεν είχε ιδέα που βρισκόταν το κουκλόσπιτο, και πόσο μακριά ήταν. Ο Νένγια του χαμογέλασε.

“Μην ανησυχείς, στον δρόμο μας είναι…” του είπε. Ο Χάρης χαμογέλασε.

“Εν το μεταξεί, πρίν φύγετε, θέλω να σας κεράσω κάτι!” τους έκοψε η Νεράιδα.

“Αχ, δεν χρειάζεται, πραγματικά…” πήγε να την σταματήσει ο Νένγια.

“Μα επιμένω!” είπε και χτύπησε δύο παλαμάκια. Αφου ηρέμησε η ηχώ από τα παλαμάκια, οι μικρές νεράιδες συγκεντρώθηκαν προς τον τοίχο και άρχιζαν να λαμπυρίζουν. Ο Χάρης κάλυψε τα μάτια του που είχαν ξεκινήσει να τσούζουν, και όταν τα ξανάνοιξε, υπήρχε ένα τραπέζι γεμάτο πιατέλες γλυκά. Μέσα σε μικρά καλαθάκια υπήρχαν γλυκά που έμοιαζαν ακριβώς σαν τους κρυστάλλους μέσα στην σπηλιά. Τραβούσαν το μάτι αμέσως, έτσι που γυάλιζαν, αντίθετα με άλλα γλυκά. Όμως δεν ήταν τα μόνα γλυκά που ήταν στο τραπέζι. Γλυκά κανέλας, κέικ, κάθε λογής γλυκού υπήρχε στο τραπέζι. Ο Χάρης πήγε κοντά στο τραπέζι, κοιτώντας τα γλυκά προσεκτικά. Όποιο γλυκό και να κοίταζε, τα μάτια του πάντα τα τραβούσαν οι κρύσταλλοι.

“Τρώγονται αυτοί…;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης, δείχνοντας ένα καλαθάκι.

“Φυσικά!” απάντησε η Νεράιδα. “Είναι λίγο σκληροί, όμως, αλλά μη φοβάσαι!”

Ο Χάρης πήγε κοντά στο καλάθι με τα λιγότερα και πήρε έναν κοντό κρύσταλλο. Τον δάγκωσε όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε, μέχρι που ένιωσε τα δόντια του να τρυπάνε τον κρύσταλλο. Τον τράβηξε απ’ το στόμα του και ένιωσε την ζάχαρη στην γλώσσα του. Ήταν πάρα πολύ γλυκό. Με την δεύτερη προσπάθεια, ο κρύσταλλος έσπασε σε κομμάτια μες το στόμα του. Ήταν πολύ πιο γλυκά όλα μαζί. Αλλά ήταν τόσο νόστιμα, σχεδόν δεν μπορούσε να κρατηθεί. Ο Νένγια από πίσω του χασκογέλαγε, καθώς ο Χάρης έτρωγε τα γλυκά στο τραπέζι.

“Θέλεις ένα;” τον ρώτησε.

“Όχι ευχαριστώ,” απάντησε ο Νένγια. “Δεν μπορώ να φάω.”

Ο Χάρης συνέχισε να τρώει λίγα ακόμα πριν σταματήσει. “Αυτό ήταν;” τον ρώτησε. “Έτσι γρήγορα που έτρωγες νόμιζα πως θα έτρωγες και το τραπεζομάντιλο μαζί…”

“Δεν πεινάω άλλο…” του χαμογέλασε ο Χάρης.

“Ότι πεις…” γέλασε ο Νένγια. “Φεύγουμε;”

“Ναι,” απάντησε ο Νένγια. “Δεν έχουμε κάτι άλλο να κάνουμε εδώ.”   
“Ευχαριστούμε πολύ για την φιλοξενία…” χαμογέλασε ο Χάρης στην Νεράιδα.

“Παρακαλώ, χρυσέ μου! Χαρά μου!” τον χαιρέτησε η Νεράιδα. “Στο καλό, και καλή επιτυχία με την περιπέτειά σας!”   
“Ευχαριστούμε,” την χαιρέτησε ο Νένγια με ένα μικρό χαμόγελο. “Πάμε;” γύρισε και κοίταξε τον Χάρη. 

“Εντάξει,” είπε και του έπιασε το σπασμένο χέρι απαλά. Στράφηκαν προς την μόνη άλλη έξοδο που υπήρχε και ξεκίνησαν τον δρόμο προς το κουκλόσπιτο.


	4. Το κουκλόσπιτο, μέρος 1 - Ο δρόμος

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Θέλετε βοήθεια;” ρώτησε μια κούκλα, που έμοιαζε σχεδόν ολόιδια με την προηγούμενη. “Μπορείς να μου πεις που είναι η Κλάρα;” ρώτησε ο Νένγια

Μέσα στο χολ του πάγου, ξαφνικά το χρώμα άλλαξε. Γρασίδι, καταπράσινο γρασίδι ανταλλασόταν με τον πάγο. Και σιγά-σιγά φαινόταν το φώς στο τέλος του τούνελ. Όλο το τούνελ είχε πάρει το χρώμα της γης και του γρασιδιού, και η φρέσκια μυρωδιά της φύσης γέμιζε τον δρόμο. Ο Χάρης ένιωσε το δέρμα του να ανατριχιάζει καθώς άλλαζε η θερμοκρασία της περιοχής γύρω του, και ένιωσε τα παπούτσια του στην σκληρή γη επάνω, καθώς κρατούσε τον Νένγια απαλά απ’ το χέρι. Πριν το καταλάβει, είχαν φτάσει στην έξοδο του τούνελ και σε κάτι που έμοιαζε με κήπο. Το γρασίδι ήταν πιο πράσινο, και υπήρχαν μικρά ξύλινα τραπεζάκια, με πανέμορφα ραμμένα τραπεζομάντηλα να τα καλύπτουν, καθώς και σκαλισμένες καρέκλες σε κάθε τραπέζι, το οποίο χόραγε 2 άτομα. Υπήρχαν πάρα πολλοί παράδρομοι γύρω-γύρω, αλλά στο κέντρο του κήπου υπήρχε ένα πενταώροφο σπίτι, φτιαγμένο τελείως από ξύλο. Τα παράθυρα είχαν κρεμαστά φυτά, και έμοιαζε λες και κάποιος είχε ζωγραφίσει τους τοίχους με τα ίδια του τα χέρια. Ζωγραφιές λουλουδιών και χορών στόλιζαν τους τοίχους, με τόση λεπτομέρεια που ο Χάρης το πίστευε αδύνατο αυτό να είχε γίνει από ανθρώπινα χέρια.

“Αυτό είναι το κουκλόσπιτο,” εξήγησε ο Νένγια.

“Το κατάλαβα,” απάντησε ο Χάρης. “Σαν από παραμύθι είναι…”   
“Το ξέρω.” του χαμογέλασε. “Δεν έχεις ξαναδεί κουκλόσπιτο ποτέ;”   
“Όχι τόσο μεγάλο…” είπε ο Χάρης, κοιτώντας το από πάνω μέχρι κάτω και μετά ξανά.

“Πώς σου φαίνεται;” ρώτησε ο Νένγια.

“Πανέμορφο….”

“Νόμιζα πως θα σε τρόμαζε,” μουρμούρισε ο Νένγια.

“Είδα ποντίκια στο ύψος μου να παλεύουν τα παιχνίδια μου,” γέλασε ο Χάρης.

“Έχεις ένα δίκιο εκεί…” ο Νένγια κοίταξε κάτω. “Να μπούμε μέσα, ή θες λίγο χρόνο να το συνηθίσεις;”

“Καλά είμαι… πάμε!”

Ο Χάρης, μετά τον Νένγια, στάθηκε μπροστά στην πόρτα και άκουσε τον κρότο που έκανε το χέρι του Νένγια όταν χτύπησε την πόρτα τρεις φορές. Ξύλο σε ξύλο έκανε έναν βαρύ θόρυβο, ενοχλητικό στο αυτί, αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να τον σχολιάσει παραπάνω, προτού ανοίξει η πόρτα. Στην πόρτα στεκόταν μια από τις κούκλες στο σπίτι του Χάρη, σαν εκείνες που περιποιούνταν τους πεσμένους στρατιώτες. Φορούσε τα ίδια ακριβώς ρούχα - ένα απλό φόρεμα μέχρι τα γόνατα και μια άσπρη ποδιά. Τους κοίταξε πάνω κάτω, πριν πιάσει τις άκρες της φούστας της και υποκλιθεί. “Υψηλότατε…” χαμογέλασε στον Νένγια. Ο Νένγια ανταπέδωσε τον χαιρετισμό. “Πώς μπορώ να σας βοηθήσω;”

“Ψάχνουμε πληροφορίες για τον μάγο,” απάντησε ο Νένγια.

“Περάστε,” έκανε στην άκρη για να τους αφήσει μέσα. Ο Νένγια σκούντηξε τον Χάρη για να προχωρήσουν, και ο Χάρης έκανε να μπεί πρώτος μέσα.

“Οι κούκλες τι ρόλο παίζουν;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης τον Νένγια.

“Βασικά, ο ρόλος τους είναι ο ίδιος που έχουν και σαν παιχνίδια. Το όνειρο κάθε κοριτσιού -είναι είτε μπαλαρίνες, είτε νοσοκόμες. Γενικά, οι πιο κοινωνικές κούκλες είναι οι μπαλαρίνες, αλλά οι νοσοκόμες είναι αυτές που έχουν πραγματική κοινωνική επαφή με τους υπόλοιπους. Είναι πιο ντροπαλές συνήθως, αλλά αυτό δεν σημαίνει πως δεν είναι καλές σ’αυτό που κάνουν. Οι νοσοκόμες είναι οι περισσότερες, και πιάνουν τον πρώτο και δεύτερο όροφο του κουκλόσπιτου,” είπε.

“Τόσες πολλές;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης. “Και οι μπαλαρίνες που μένουν;”   
“Στον τρίτο και στον τέταρτο,” εξήγησε ο Νένγια. “Υπάρχει λόγος που το κουκλόσπιτο είναι πολυόροφο.”

Ο Χάρης κοίταξε τον όροφο. Δεν ήταν και πολύ εξωπραγματικός, σαν το εξωτερικό του σπιτιού. Ήταν απλά πολλά μικρά δωμάτια με ντουλάπια γεμάτα φάρμακα, και κάποια χαμηλά και λεπτά κρεβάτια. Μονο δυό-τρία από αυτά χρησιμοποιούνταν, και τα χρησιμοποιούσαν στρατιωτάκια τα οποία χτύπησαν πιο άσχημα από’ τα υπόλοιπα στην μάχη. “Θέλετε βοήθεια;” ρώτησε μια κούκλα, που έμοιαζε σχεδόν ολόιδια με την προηγούμενη.

“Μπορείς να μου πεις που είναι η Κλάρα;” ρώτησε ο Νένγια.

“Φυσικά! Είναι στον δεύτερο και τακτοποιεί τα ράφια της,” εξήγησε η κούκλα. “Θέλετε να σας πάω;” τους ρώτησε.

“Αν γίνεται,” απάντησε ο Νένγια.

Η κούκλα οδήγησε τον Χάρη και τον Νένγια σε ένα σετ από ξύλινες σκάλες, που έτριζαν με κάθε βήμα. Ο δεύτερος όροφος ήταν ακριβώς σαν τον πρώτο, με την εξαίρεση πως υπήρχαν πολύ λιγότερα κρεβάτια σ’αυτόν τον όροφο, αλλά πολύ περισσότερα ράφια με μπουκάλια φαρμακευτικής. “Δεσποινίς;” είπε η κούκλα καθώς χτύπησε την πόρτα σε ένα κλειστό δωμάτιο. “Ο πρίγκιπας και ο σύντροφός του θέλουν να σας μιλήσουν…”

“Πες τους να μπουν!” φώναξε η Κλάρα μέσα απ’ το δωμάτιο.

“Παρακαλώ... “ είπε η κούκλα και άνοιξε την πόρτα, συστήνοντας με το χέρι της να περάσουν και οι δύο.

Ο Νένγια μπήκε πρώτος, μα η Κλάρα κάτι του θύμιζε του Χάρη. Την κοίταξε από πάνω μέχρι κάτω, και μετά ξανά. Καφέ μαλλιά, το χρώμα του ξύλου, και γκρι μάτια που έμοιαζαν να λαμπυρίζουν από μόνα τους.

“Εσύ δεν ήσουν δώρο του μπαμπά μου…;” μουρμούρισε ο Χάρης.

“... Έχεις δίκιο… και ‘γω σε θυμάμαι… είσαι ο… Χάρης, σωστά;” του απάντησε η Κλάρα. Ο Χάρης κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά. “Τότε είναι τιμή μου να σου μιλάω και από κοντά!” του χαμογέλασε. “Η τιμή είναι δική μου,” απάντησε ο Χάρης και ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο.

“Τι ψάχνετε ακριβώς;” ρώτησε.

“Ψάχνουμε κάποιον που μπορεί να μας βοηθήσει με πληροφορίες για τον πατέρα του Χάρη,” απάντησε ο Νένγια.   
“Αα, τότε πρέπει να μιλήσετε στον παιχνιδοποιό!” τους εξήγησε η Κλάρα. “Ζει στον πέμπτο όροφο, και δημιούργησε όλα τα παιχνίδια εδώ, όπως εμένα! Είναι εξαιρετικός μάγος και αμφιβάλλω ότι δεν ξέρει τον πατέρα σου,” είπε. “Επίσης μας έδωσε και εμάς κάποιες ικανότητες, όπως του χορού και της ιατρικής, αλλά και του να μιλάμε, και να σκεφτόμαστε… τα απλά πράγματα!” είπε και κοίταξε τον Χάρη.

“Μάλιστα…” απάντησε ο Χάρης και κοίταξε κάτω σκεπτικός. “Εσύ μπορείς να χορέψεις;” την ρώτησε.

“Όχι, δεν μπορώ. Είμαι μόνο νοσοκόμα,” εξήγησε εκείνη. “Μπορώ μόνο να βοηθήσω τους άλλους όταν πονάνε σωματικά,” είπε. “Εν τω μεταξύ, Νένγια, κάτσε να σου φτιάξω το χέρι!”

“Αα, ευχαριστώ, αλλά εντάξει είμαι και με την γάζα…” είπε ο Νένγια.

“Ναι, μα πρέπει να το δω και εγώ για να είμαι σίγουρη,” του εξήγησε και πήγε κοντά του. Έπιασε το μπράτσο του και άρχισε να το κουνάει μπρος και πίσω. “Ποιος στο έβαλε αυτό;”

“Εγώ…” απάντησε σιγανά ο Χάρης.

“Αα, γιατί για πρώτη φορά δεν είναι και άσχημο, λίγο χαλαρό είναι, αλλά κράτησε για όσο χρειάστηκε,” του είπε.

“Μπορώ να κοιτάω;” την ρώτησε ο Χάρης.

“Φυσικά! Αμα θέλεις μπορώ και να στα εξηγήσω κιόλας!” του πρότεινε.

“Όχι, ευχαριστώ, θα τα καταλάβω μόνος μου,” της χαμογέλασε.

Η Κλάρα του έλυσε την γάζα και του έβαλε μια καινούρια, πιο σφιχτή, και έβαλε κάτι που έμοιαζε με σκόνη στην εσοχή. Έπειτα, έβαλε μια κιτρινωπή κρέμα γύρω-γύρω, και έσφιξε την γάζα παραπάνω. “Κράτα την μέχρι αύριο το πρωί, και μετά θα δούμε αν θα την βγάλεις ή όχι,” του είπε.

“Σ’ευχαριστώ,” της απάντησε ο Νένγια.

“Οπότε, τώρα θα πάτε στον παιχνιδοποιό;” τους ρώτησε.

“Αυτό σκοπεύουμε, ναι,” απάντησε ο Νένγια.

“Άντε λοιπόν, καλή τύχη πίσω στο παλάτι,” τους είπε. “Και στους άλλους δύο ορόφους…” μουρμούρισε. “Στο καλό!” του χαιρέτησε, και οι δύο σηκώθηκαν και πήγαν έξω στις σκάλες, όπου και βρέθηκαν στον τρίτο όροφο.


	5. Το κουκλόσπιτο, μέρος 2 - Ο παιχνιδοποιός

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Δεν υπήρχαν έπιπλα, ούτε παράθυρα, μόνο ένα τραπέζι με μια λάμπα που ήταν γεμάτο χαρτιά και γύρω-γύρω κομμάτια από μηχανές και άλλα σπασμένα πράγματα. Κάπου ανάμεσα ήταν ένας άντρας με ψηλό καπέλο, πιο ψηλό από ότι είχε δει ποτέ ο Χάρης, και ψηλά, ξύλινα πόδια. Κάτι έψαχνε μέσα στις στοίβες από χαλασμένα πράγματα, πριν ακούσει τον Χάρη και τον Νένγια να μπαίνουν πιο μέσα στο δωμάτιο. Τους κοίταξε με τα μεγάλα του γυαλιά, αφού τα έσπρωξε πιο πάνω στην μύτη του.

Ο Χάρης και ο Νένγια βγήκαν στον τρίτο όροφο, που ήταν πολύ πιο καλοφτιαγμένος και στολισμένος από τους άλλους δύο, λες και είχαν μπει σε σωστό παλάτι. Το πάτωμα ήταν καλογυαλισμένο, μαρμάρινο, και οι τοίχοι ήταν στολισμένη από περίπλοκες ταπετσαρίες που έδειχναν κήπους και λουλούδια. Το ταβάνι ήταν ψηλό, και τα περισσότερα δωμάτια δεν είχαν πόρτες. Από δεξιά και αριστερά πέρναγαν κούκλες, ψηλές και με το μαλλί τους σε κότσο, που φόραγαν πουεντ και τούλι.

Μια κούκλα ξαφνικά γύρισε και τους είδε. Δεν έριξε και πολύ προσοχή στον Χάρη πριν το μάτι της πιάσει τον Νένγια. Ούρλιαξε “Ο πρίγκιπας!” δυνατά, και πριν προλάβει να καταλάβει τι γίνεται ο Χάρης, μια ομάδα μπαλαρίνες τον είχαν σπρώξει στην άκρη και προσπαθούσαν όλες να τραβήξουν την προσοχή του Νένγια. Δεν ήξερε από που να πρωτοφύγει, και ο Χάρης μπορούσε να δει ξεκάθαρα κάθε στάδιο του πανικού ζωγραφισμένο στο πρόσωπο του Νένγια. Προσπαθούσε να τις διώξει από κοντά του με ήσυχους και ειρηνηκούς τρόπους, αλλά ούτε καν που τον άκουγαν.

“Εντάξει, φτάνει,” είπε ο Νένγια και άρχισε να τις σπρώχνει λίγο πιο δυνατά. Σιγά-σιγά, ηρέμησαν όλες και έκατσαν ήσυχα να τον ακούσουν.

“Τι κάνεις εδώ;” ρώτησε μια κούκλα.

“Ψάχνουμε τον-”   
“Ποιός είναι αυτός;” ρώτησε μια κούκλα που μόλις παρατήρησε τον Χάρη.

“Αυτός είναι ο Χάρης, και είναι μαζί μου μέχρι να-” προσπάθησε να εξηγήσει ο Νένγια.

“Ξυπόλυτος είναι; Τι είναι αυτός, καλέ; Ποιόν μας έφερες;” ρώτησε μια άλλη, κοιτώντας τις παντόφλες του Χάρη, που είχαν αρχίσει να σκίζονται και να βρωμίζουν από την αλλαγή του πατώματος.

“Καλύτερο δεν μπορούσες να βρεις; Κοίτα τον!” συνέχισε μια άλλη.

Μια ομάδα κούκλες ξαφνικά χώρισε τον Νένγια και τον Χάρη, και τους είχαν περικυκλώσει. Τον κοίταζαν επιβλητικά και ο Χάρης ένιωθε το μίσος στα μάτια τους.

“Είναι πολύ κοντός!” είπε η μία.

“Είναι αχτένιστος!” είπε η άλλη.

“Είναι κοκαλιάρης!” είπε η διπλανή.

Και δεν σταματούσαν.

“Δεν ξέρει να ντύνεται!”

“Ούτε βασική υγιεινή πρέπει να ξέρει!”

“Ούτε να μιλάει δεν ξέρει! Από την στιγμή που ήρθε δεν έβγαλε άχνα!”

Κάθε λέξη που έλεγαν ήταν σαν μια βελόνα να τρύπαγε το στήθος του Χάρη - υπήρχαν άνθρωποι που δεν τον συμπαθούσαν, αλλά ποτέ κανένας δεν έλεγε τόσο σκληρά και κακά πράγματα γι’ αυτόν, πόσο μάλλον μπροστά του. Έσφιξε τα χέρια του σε γροθιές και κοίταξε το πάτωμα, καθώς οι κούκλες συνέχισαν να τον προσβάλλουν μπροστά του.

Και ξαφνικά, η δυνατή και αποφασιστική φωνή του Νένγια τις έκανε όλες να σωπάσουν.

“Ντροπή σας! Δεν σας πιστεύω!” είπε και τις έσπρωξε όλες από πάνω του. “Έρχεται κάποιος καινούργιος και εσείς του φέρεστε έτσι! Τι πάθατε ξαφνικά; Είστε απαράδεκτες όλες σας! Που πήγαν οι τρόποι σας; Έτσι και του ξαναμιλήσετε έτσι δεν ξανάρχομαι ποτέ! Δεν το περίμενα από εσάς αυτό!” πήγε κοντά στον Χάρη και τον άρπαξε απ’ το χέρι, κρατώντας τον κοντά του. “Θα ζητήσετε συγγνώμη αμέσως τώρα, αλλιώς δεν θα σας αρέσει το αποτέλεσμα!” τους φώναξε.

“Συγγνώμη…” είπαν όλες μαζί, κοιτώντας η μια την άλλη.

“Τελικά τι κάνετε εδώ;” ρώτησε μια.

“Ήρθαμε να βρούμε τον παιχνιδοπιό,” εξήγησε ο Νένγια, “γιατί ο Χάρης είναι ο γιος του μάγου.”

Οι κούκλες κοιτάχτηκαν με τρόμο στα μάτια τους, λες και είχαν καταλάβει το λάθος τους. Ο Χάρης όμως δεν καταλάβαινε γιατί ήταν τόσο μεγάλο θέμα, το ότι ήταν ο γιος του μάγου.

“Αλήθεια λες;” ρώτησαν, και ο Νένγια κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά.

“Δεν μας περιμένει, αλλά έχουμε ερωτήσεις που χρειάζονται απάντηση,” τους εξήγησε.

“... Να σας πάμε;” είπε μια, κοιτώντας τις άλλες αμήχανα. 

Οι μισές κούκλες τους οδήγησαν στον τελευταίο όροφο του κτιρίου, χωρίς μουρμούρες και χωρίς να πειράζουν τον Χάρη. Ο Χάρης εξακολουθούσε να μην καταλαβαίνει, αλλά δεν μίλησε.

Ο τελευταίος όροφος έμοιαζε περισσότερο με τον πρώτο. Οι τοίχοι ήταν απλοί και ξύλινοι, και ήταν γενικά απλωμένος. Δεν υπήρχαν έπιπλα, ούτε παράθυρα, μόνο ένα τραπέζι με μια λάμπα που ήταν γεμάτο χαρτιά και γύρω-γύρω κομμάτια από μηχανές και άλλα σπασμένα πράγματα. Κάπου ανάμεσα ήταν ένας άντρας με ψηλό καπέλο, πιο ψηλό από ότι είχε δει ποτέ ο Χάρης, και ψηλά, ξύλινα πόδια. Κάτι έψαχνε μέσα στις στοίβες από χαλασμένα πράγματα, πριν ακούσει τον Χάρη και τον Νένγια να μπαίνουν πιο μέσα στο δωμάτιο. Τους κοίταξε με τα μεγάλα του γυαλιά, αφού τα έσπρωξε πιο πάνω στην μύτη του.

“Ο πρίγκιπας…” μουρμούρισε, αφήνοντας αυτό που κρατούσε κάτω. Στάθηκε στα ξύλινα πόδια του και άρχισε να πηγαίνει πιο κοντά τους. “Και ο Χάρης… σωστά;” ρώτησε. Ο Χάρης κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά. “Μάλιστα… φυσικά και είσαι… ίδιος με τον πατέρα σου είσαι…” εξήγησε. “Ήταν λες και τον έβλεπα μπροστά μου για λίγο,” είπε.

“Εσείς φτιάξατε τις κούκλες;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης.

“Τις κούκλες;” ρώτησε. “Μα μόνο τις κούκλες; Κάθε παιχνίδι εδώ ή από εδώ το έχω φτιάξει εγώ με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια… Τα στρατιωτάκια, τις κούκλες, λούτρινα αρκουδάκια, σπιτάκια, ότι και να έχεις πάρει, δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να μην το έχω φτιάξει και εγώ,” εξήγησε. “Βρίσκω τα υλικά μόνος μου, κάνω τα προσχέδια μόνος μου, τα φτιάχνω από την αρχή, τα μαγεύω, είτε εγώ είτε ο μάγος…” συνέχισε, “και μετά τα πουλάμε, είτε τα στέλνουμε κάπου που μπορούν να ζήσουν… στην δικιά μου περίπτωση, όταν οι κούκλες δεν είναι σε σπίτια παιδιών, είναι εδώ και δουλεύουν.”

“Φτιάχνατε παιχνίδια μαζί με τον μάγο…;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης.

“Όχι, όχι, καμία σχέση…” έσκυψε προς τον Χάρη. “Εγώ τα έφτιαχνα, και κάποιες φορές αυτός τα ‘προγραμμάτιζε’ με τα μάγια του.” ξανασηκώθηκε. “Ήταν, και είναι, πολύ δυνατός μάγος… Τα μάγια του είναι ασυναγώνιστα, θα μπορούσε να κάνει ότι ήθελε…” έλεγε καθώς κοιτούσε τον Χάρη. “Μέχρι και το ξόρκι του Νένγια θα μπορούσε να σπάσει,” είπε και του έριξε μια ματιά.

“Τότε γιατί δεν το έσπασε;” ρώτησε ο Νένγια.

“Γιατί μπορεί να έκανε λάθος.”

“Ορίστε;”   
“Μπορεί να το κάνει μεν,” εξήγησε ο παιχνιδοποιός, “αλλά δεν είναι ο σωστός τρόπος. Υπάρχει άλλος τρόπος που μπορεί να γίνει αυτό,” είπε. “Αυτός που μπορεί να σε βοηθήσει όμως είναι ο Χάρης, Νένγια.”

“Πώς;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης.

“Είναι μέσα στο αίμα σου,” του χαμογέλασε. “Είσαι ο γιος του μάγου, έχεις περίπου τα ίδια μάγια μέσα σου, μπορείς να τον βοηθήσεις.”

“Ναι, αλλά πως θα λύσω το ξόρκι; Μήπως ξέρετε;”

“Το ξόρκι του βασιλιά είναι απλό,” εξήγησε. “Ο Νένγια πρέπει να τον σκοτώσει, είτε να τον πείσει να τον επαναφέρει. Βέβαια, αν δεν γίνει τίποτα από τα δύο, τότε ο Χάρης θα πρέπει να βρει έναν τρόπο να τον βοηθήσει.”

“Μα…”

“Συγγνώμη, αλλά μόνο με αυτό μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω…” έσκυψε και τον έπιασε από τον ώμο.

“... Δεν πειράζει… ευχαριστώ,” του απάντησε ο Χάρης. “Κάτι ακόμα, μπορούμε να έχουμε προμήθειες για τον δρόμο; Μέχρι το παλάτι, εννοώ…” ζήτησε ο Χάρης.

“Φυσικά,” απάντησε ο παιχνιδοποιος, “θα σας τα έχω έτοιμα το πρωί. Ελπίζω να κάτσετε μέχρι αύριο, σωστά;” τους είπε.

“Αν γίνεται…” απάντησε ο Νένγια.

“Και βέβαια!” τους είπε. “Πριν φύγετε, επίσης,” έβαλε το χέρι του μέσα στην τσέπη του παλτού του και έβγαλε ένα γράμμα. “Αυτό είναι για εσάς. Καλά να περάσετε,” τους αποχαιρέτησε, και ο Χάρης και ο Νένγια πήγαν πίσω στον τέταρτο όροφο. Ο Νένγια έπιασε το γράμμα και το άνοιξε.

Μέσα ήταν ένα γράμμα, πανέμορφα στολισμένο, και κάθε γράμμα ήταν γραμμένο καλλιγραφικά. Ήταν αφιερωμένο και στους δύο. Ο Χάρης το διάβασε από μέσα του, όπως ο Νένγια.

‘Είστε προσκεκλημένοι στον χορό που θα ξεκινήσει στις 20.00 στο κουκλόσπιτο, στον τρίτο όροφο. Φορέστε τα καλύτερά σας ρούχα. Φαγητό θα σερβίρεται εκεί πέρα.’

“Χορός; Έτσι ξαφνικά;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης.

“Οι κούκλες το κάνουν συχνά αυτό, δεν είναι και κάτι ασυνήθιστο…” απάντησε ο Νένγια. “Ακόμα και να είναι τελευταίας στιγμής, είναι πάντα πολύ καλά οργανωμένα.”

“Με τι ρούχα θα πάω όμως…” μουρμούρισε ο Χάρης.

“Αα, την πήρατε την πρόσκληση;” ρώτησε μια μπαλαρίνα που περνούσε. “Θα έρθετε, σωστά;”

“Φυσικά,” είπε ο Νένγια και τους χαμογέλασε.

“Αλλά δεν φοράω καλά ρούχα…” είπε ο Χάρης.

“Δεν πειράζει,” είπε η διπλανή της. “Θα σε φτιάξουμε εμείς!” του έπιασε το χέρι και άρχισε να τον τραβάει μακριά.

“Μα-”   
“Μην ανησυχείς, θα σε κάνουμε όμορφο! Πάμε τώρα!” είπε η άλλη και τον έπιασε από τους ώμους, πριν τον πάνε σε ένα δωμάτιο με άλλες τέσσερις κούκλες.


	6. Το κουκλόσπιτο, μέρος 3 - Ο χωρός

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Όπου ο Χάρης και ο Νένγια πάνε στον χωρό.

Καθώς ο Χάρης στεκόταν μες την μέση του δωματίου, δυο απ΄τις κούκλες τον κοιτούσαν από πάνω μέχρι κάτω και συζητούσαν τι θα μπορούσε να φορέσει.

“Θα του πήγαινε μια άσπρη κάπα…” έλεγε η μια.

“Ναι αλλά που θα την βρούμε;” ρώτησε η άλλη.

“Έχεις δίκιο… κάτι πιο απλό, τότε;” πρότεινε η μία.

“Να αλλά τι;”

Δυο άλλες κούκλες έψαχναν μέσα σε ένα μπαούλο το οποίο ήταν γεμάτο με διαφορετικά υφάσματα όλων των χρωμάτων. Ξαφνικά μια απ’ τις δυο πετάχτηκε, κρατώντας ένα άσπρο κολάρο.”Αυτο του κάνει;!” ρώτησε και πήγε κοντά του να του το φορέσει. Μια ακόμα την βοήθησε να μην τον πνίξει, μέχρι που το είχαν δέσει στον λαιμό του. Άρχισαν να του φτιάχνουν τις πιτζάμες όσο μπορούσαν, για να φαίνεται λες και φόραγε κάτι πιο περίπλοκο και ακριβό. Η μία του τίναζε τα μανίκια, μια άλλη του ίσιωνε την μπλούζα, η άλλη ανακάτευε τα μαλλιά του και τα ξαναέφτιαχνε.

“Δεν χρειάζεται να του φτιάχνουν και πολλά… μια χαρά είναι ήδη…” μουρμούρισε η μία.

“Βρήκα και εγώ κάτι!” είπε η τελευταία που είχε μείνει πίσω να ψάχνει στο κουτί. Κρατούσε κάτι στο χέρι και πήγε τρέχοντας προς τον Χάρη. Του τα έδωσε -δύο άσπρες μπαλαρίνες, μοντέλο για πόδια αγοριών.

“Για να μην πας με τις βρώμικες παντόφλες στον χορό… και για να μην πας ξυπόλητος!” του εξήγησε.

“Ευχαριστώ πολύ,” είπε και της χαμογέλασε πριν τα φορέσει. Πήγε κοντά στον καθρέφτη και κοιτάχτηκε, και οι κούκλες είχαν κάνει πολύ καλή δουλειά. Τον είχαν φτιάξει όσο τέλειο όσο μπορούσε να γίνει με κάτι άσπρες πιτζάμες. Έμοιαζε καλοφτιαγμένος, ή τουλάχιστον τόσο όσο να μην του έλεγε κανένας τίποτα που δεν ήρθε φορώντας κάτι πιο περίπλοκο.

“Αν θες, μπορείς να τις κρατήσεις τις μπαλαρίνες!” του είπε η μία.

“Μα δεν θα τις χρειαστείτε;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης.

“Αυτό το μοντέλο είναι για αγόρια, και ο παιχνιδοποιός δεν έχει φτιάξει αγόρι μπαλαρίνα ακόμη… και όταν γίνει αυτό, θα φτιάξουμε καινούριες,” εξήγησε. “Τώρα τις χρειάζεσαι εσύ περισσότερο.”

“Εσείς είστε έτοιμες;” ρώτησε και τις κοίταξε - και έτσι να πήγαιναν, μια χαρά ήταν ντυμένες.

“Ναι, έτοιμες είμαστε,” σχολίασε μια. “Να πηγαίνουμε;”

“Άντε!” είπε η πιο μικροκαμωμένη, και βγήκαν απ’ το δωμάτιο μαζί με τον Χάρη, σέρνοντάς τον μέχρι το χωλ για το δωμάτιο του χορού.

“Λοιπόν, με ποιον θα χορέψετε;” ρώτησε μια κούκλα καθώς πήγαιναν στον χορό.

“Αχ, μακάρι να χορέψω με τον Νένγια αυτή την φορά!” φώναξε μια.

“Ναι, ναι, θέλω και εγώ!” είπε η άλλη. Είχε πολλή ζήτηση ο Νένγια στον χορό, και γενικά από όλες τις κούκλες.

“Μακάρι… είναι τόσο ονειρικός…” μουρμούρισε η μία.

“Με ποιον λες να χορέψει; Αν όχι με εμάς δηλαδή…” ρώτησε μια.

“Δεν ξέρω… δεν χορεύει και με κανέναν… όλο λέει ότι θα χορέψει με κάποια, αλλά ποτέ δεν το κάνει… Λες να μη μας συμπαθεί;” αναρωτήθηκε η άλλη.

“Δεν νομίζω…” μουρμούρισε ο Χάρης.

“Α ναι, εσύ με ποιον θα χορέψεις;” τον ρώτησε μια κούκλα.

“Εμ… δεν ξέρω κανέναν εδώ… και δεν ξέρω ούτε να χορεύω…” σχολίασε ο Χάρης.

“Δεν ξέρεις να χορεύεις; Δεν σου μάθανε ποτέ, εννοείς;” τον ρώτησε μια άλλη κούκλα.

“Όχι… δεν υπήρχε μεγάλη ανάγκη… δεν μας προσκαλούσαν ποτέ σε χορούς,” εξήγησε.

“Και τώρα τι θα κάνεις;” τον ρώτησε.

“Δεν ξέρω… ίσως κάτσω κάπου και κοιτάω,” απάντησε.

“Καλά, κάνε ότι νομίζεις. Φτάσαμε, πάντως,” υπενθύμισε μια κούκλα, και έδειξε μια μεγάλη, ορθάνοιχτη πόρτα.

Μέσα, η σάλα ήταν γεμάτη από άτομα. Υπήρχε ένας μεγάλος πολυέλαιος που κρεμόταν από το ταβάνι, και φώτιζε όλο το δωμάτιο. Στην γωνία υπήρχε μια μικρή ορχήστρα που έπαιζε απαλή μουσική, όχι αρκετά δυνατή για να χορεύουν όλοι, αλλά αρκετά δυνατή για να τονώνει την ατμόσφαιρα. Το πάτωμα ήταν τόσο καλογυαλισμένο που μπορούσε να δει τον εαυτό του να καθρεφτίζεται . Προχώρησε προς τα μέσα, μέχρι που είδε ένα τραπέζι στην άκρη του δωματίου, γεμάτο φαγητό. Δεν έτρωγε κανένας, όμως, και αποφάσισε να μην πάει. Κοίταξε γύρω-γύρω μέχρι που είδε τον Νένγια, που του ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα. Μα, πριν προλάβει να μιλήσει στον Χάρη, έστω από μακριά, μια ομάδα κούκλες του ξαναόρμησε, ζητώντας του να χορέψουν μαζί του. Ο Χάρης κρέμασε το κεφάλι του και πήγε να κάτσει σε μια ήσυχη γωνιά, που μπορούσε να παρακολουθήσει όλους και όλες να χορεύουν. Και καθώς βολεύτηκε, οι μουσικοί άρχισαν να παίζουν πιο δυνατά, και όλοι χωρίστηκαν σε ζευγάρια. Χόρευαν ο ένας με τον άλλο, και τόσο αρμονικά, που το βλέμμα του Χάρη χάθηκε μέσα στον χορό, μέχρι που τον ξύπνησε ο Νένγια.

“Χάρη;” ρώτησε, αφού βγήκε επιτέλους από την οχλαγωγία. “Γεια,” του χαμογέλασε.

“Δεν θα χορέψεις;” τον ρώτησε ο Χάρης.

“Δεν νομίζω… εσύ;” τον ρώτησε.

“Δεν ξέρω να χορεύω…” του απάντησε.

“Θέλεις να σου μάθω;” του πρότεινε, δίνοντάς του το χέρι του.

“... Δεν σε πειράζει;” τον ρώτησε ο Χάρης.

“Γιατί να με πείραζε; Πειράζει εσένα; Δεν χρειάζεται να χορέψουμε άμα δεν θέλεις,” του θύμισε ο Νένγια. Αλλά η καρδιά του Χάρη χτύπησε πιο δυνατά όταν ο Νένγια του είπε να μην χορέψουν.

“Άμα δεν σε πειράζει…” του είπε και του έδωσε το χέρι του.

Ο Νένγια τράβηξε τον Χάρη μέσα στο κοινό που χόρευε. Με το σπασμένο του χέρι κρατούσε τον γοφό του Χάρη, ενώ ο Χάρης κράταγε τον ώμο του Νένγια. Βήμα-βήμα, ο Νένγια έδειχνε στον Χάρη πως να κουνιέται, και που να πατάει. Κοίταγαν και οι δύο κάτω, και ο Χάρης σιγά-σιγά μάθαινε πως να χορεύει σωστά. Ούτε που σκεφτόταν τις κούκλες και με ποιον χόρευαν, και το πόσο σκληρά ήταν τα ξύλινα χέρια του Νένγια. Δεν τον πόναγαν, και τον κράταγε απαλά. Και χόρευαν. Και χόρεψαν μέχρι να τελειώσει η μουσική. Όταν η μουσική έφτασε στο τέλος της, όλοι μετακινήθηκαν προς την τραπεζαρία, τρώγοντας τα μικρά εδέσματα που πρόσφεραν στο τραπέζι. Έκατσαν και συζητούσαν, μη έχοντας την όρεξη για φαγητό.

“Λοιπόν, μέχρι στιγμής πως σου φαίνεται αυτή η περιπέτεια;” ρώτησε ο Νένγια.

“Σαν από παραμύθι…” μουρμούρισε. Και είχε δίκιο. Όλη του την ζωή την περνούσε διαβάζοντας για συναρπαστικούς κόσμους μέσα από μαγικές πόρτες, αλλά ποτέ δεν ήξερε, ούτε περίμενε ότι θα έφτανε σε έναν παρόμοιο.

“Αλήθεια λες;” ρώτησε. Φυσικά, αφού ο Νένγια ήταν μέρος όλου αυτού του κόσμου. Δεν ήξερε και τίποτα διαφορετικό. Δεν είχε ξαναδεί κάτι διαφορετικό ποτέ.

“Ναι, αυτά δεν υπάρχουν στον δικό μου κόσμο… συνήθως είναι όλοι πιο μαζεμένοι,” εξήγησε.

“Δηλαδή τα σπίτια πως είναι;” ρώτησε.

“Είναι είτε διώροφα, είτε μονοόροφα, αλλά αυτό είναι σπάνιο,” είπε. “Και ο καθένας έχει το υπνοδωμάτιό του σε έναν από τους δύο ορόφους.”

“... Μιλώντας για υπνοδωμάτια, ξέρεις που θα κοιμηθούμε;” αναρωτήθηκε ο Νένγια.

“Δεν ξέρω… ποιον θα ρωτήσουμε;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης.

“Περνάτε καλά;” τους ρώτησε η Κλάρα, η οποία είχε βγάλει την ποδιά της για να μπει στον χορό.

“Κλάρα, μπορείς να μας πεις που θα κοιμηθούμε;” ρώτησε ο Νένγια.

“Φυσικά! Θέλετε να σας πάω τώρα, ή αφού τελειώσει η γιορτή;” τους ρώτησε.

Ο Νένγια κοίταξε τον Χάρη. “Μπορείς να μας πας τώρα αν επιτρέπεται;”

“Και βέβαια,” τους χαμογέλασε. “Ακολουθήστε με,” είπε και άρχισε να περπατάει προς την σκάλα.

Το δωμάτιό τους ήταν απλό και ξύλινο, με μόνο δύο κρεβάτια και μια συρταριέρα. “Ελπίζω να μην σας πειράζει που είναι τόσο απλό… Καλη νύχτα!” τους ευχήθηκε και βγήκε έξω, κλείνοντας την πόρτα. Ο Χάρης έβγαλε το κολάρο του και τις μπαλαρίνες, και τις άφησε πάνω στο συρτάρι και κάτω απ’ το κρεβάτι του, πριν χωθεί κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα. Κοίταξε τον Νένγια, ο οποίος είχε απλά βγάλει την κάπα του για να ξαπλώσει.

“Καληνύχτα,” του είπε.

“Καληνύχτα,” του απάντησε και χαμογέλασε. Και ο Χάρης έκλεισε τα μάτια του και έπεσε σε έναν ύπνο, πιο βαρύ από ποτέ.


	7. Ο δρόμος στο βασίλειο

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Στον δρόμο προς το βασίλειο, ο Χάρης και ο Νένγια βρήσκουν ένα περίεργο σπίτι.

Ο Χάρης ένιωσε ένα απαλό τσίμπημα στο μάτι του, και όταν το άνοιξε, κοιτούσε την ανοιχτή τώρα πόρτα του δωματίου. Άκουσε γοβάκια να περπατάνε προς τα μέσα, και άκουσε τον Νένγια να μουγκρίζει ελαφρά. Ο Χάρης γύρισε για να κοιτάξει απ’ την μεριά του Νένγια, και είδε την Κλάρα, φορώντας την ποδιά της ξανά, να αφήνει κάτι πάνω στο τραπέζι. “Ωχ, σας ξύπνησα;” ρώτησε. “Χίλια συγγνώμη…” είπε. “Σας έφερα πρωινό,” τους εξήγησε. Και τότε αμέσως, ο Χάρης μύρισε κάτι σαν σούπα να έρχεται απ’ το τραπεζάκι. Ο Χάρης έπιασε το ξύλινο μπολ και κοίταξε την σούπα, η οποία είχε λαχανικά μέσα. Μπρόκολο, καρότα, και πολλά μυρωδικά που την έκαναν να μυρίζει πεντανόστιμη.  
“Νένγια, να δω το χέρι σου;” είπε και τον πλησίασε. Ο Νένγια ένευσε καταφατικά, και η Κλάρα άρχισε να το κουνάει απαλά. Όταν είχε ευχαριστηθεί, έλυσε την γάζα. “Δεν χρειάζεται να την ξαναβάλεις, το χέρι σου είναι μια χαρά,” του εξήγησε. “Α ναι, ο παιχνιδοποιός σας έχει ετοιμάσει κάποια πράγματα, θα σας περιμένουν μόλις φύγετε… καλή όρεξη!” είπε και βγήκε από το δωμάτιο.  
Ο Χάρης συνέχισε να τρώει την σούπα του. “Καλημέρα,” του είπε.   
“Καλημέρα,” του χαμογέλασε ο Νένγια. “Να φύγουμε αφού φας;” ρώτησε, και ο Χάρης συμφώνησε. Όταν τελείωσε το φαγητό του, ο Χάρης φόρεσε τις μπαλαρίνες που του είχαν δωρίσει και κατέβηκε στο ισόγειο μαζί με τον Νένγια. Εκεί τους περίμενε η Κλάρα με μια μικρή τσαντούλα.  
“Ορίστε,” είπε και την έδωσε στον Χάρη, ο οποίος την φόρεσε. “Θα ακολουθήσετε το δρομάκι που είναι από την άλλη μεριά του κήπου μέχρι που να σας βγάλει στην πόλη,” τους εξήγησε. “Επίσης, νομίζω πως υπάρχει ένα σπίτι το οποίο θα σας άρεσε… είναι στον δρόμο, οπότε δεν είναι πολύ μακριά,” τόνισε. Ο Χάρης και ο Νένγια την ευχαρίστησαν και ξεκίνησαν τον δρόμο προς το παλάτι.

Όσο περισσότερο περπατούσαν, τόσο άλλαζε το σκηνικό. Αντί για ψεύτικο πράσινο, το γρασίδι έγινε πιο απαλό, πιο αγνό, και πιο πραγματικό. Άρχισαν να βλέπουν πράσινους θάμνους που γέμιζαν με λουλούδια. Άσπρα, και ροζ, και κόκκινα, και κάθε λογής χρώματα έβαφαν τους θάμνους πανέμορφα. Ο Χάρης σταμάτησε να κοιτάει μπροστά του, οι θάμνοι ήταν πανέμορφοι.  
“Πώς νομίζεις ότι θα νικήσουμε εναντίον του βασιλιά;” τον ρώτησε ο Νένγια για να ξαναφέρει την προσοχή του πίσω στον δρόμο. Ο Χάρης γύρισε και τον κοίταξε.  
“Αα… δεν ξέρω… δεν το έχω σκεφτεί ακόμα…” του απάντησε ο Χάρης.  
“... Για να δούμε… Πρώτα πρέπει να βρούμε έναν τρόπο να πείσουμε τον βασιλιά να με αντιμεμτωπίσει…” ξεκίνησε ο Νένγια.  
“Σε αυτό δεν ξέρω πως να σε βοηθήσω…” του εξήγησε ο Χάρης.  
“Δεν πειράζει… όμως δεν ξέρω τι θα κάνουμε μετά…”  
“Θα πρέπει να δούμε πώς θα εξελειχθεί η κατάσταση…” είπε. “... Πώς είναι το παλάτι σου;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης. Ο Νένγια τον κοίταξε και αμέσως χαμογέλασε, λες και πριν τον ρωτήσει ο Χάρης είχε ξεχάσει πόσο αγαπούσε το βασίλειό του. Και πριν προλάβει να του κάνει μια ακόμα ερώτηση, ο Νένγια άρχισε να μιλάει ασταμάτητα για το βασίλειό του.  
Ξεκίνησε να του περιγράφει το ίδιο του το βασίλειο με χαρά και δέος. Περιέγραφε τα πάντα με χρώμα, χαρά και μουσικότητα. Δεν τον είχε ξαναδεί πιο περήφανο και χαρούμενο, πιο ευτυχισμένο. Φαινόταν εκείνη την στιγμή σαν να είχε ξεχάσει τελείως πως το βασίλειό του δεν του ανήκε πια. Άκουγε ότι του έλεγε μέχρι να τα βάλει σε μια σειρά και να τα αφομοιώσει- δεν θα του στερούσε την χαρά του τώρα. Ο Νένγια δεν σταμάτησε καθόλου να πάρει ανάσα, δεν μπορούσε να συγκρατηθεί. Έπρεπε να ήταν πρώτη φορά που κάποιος τον ρώτησε για το βασίλειό του χωρίς συγκεκριμένους σκοπούς. Μπορούσε να καταλάβει μόνο απ’ το βλέμμα του πόσο πολύ είχε δουλέψει για να φτάσει σε αυτό το σημείο.  
Πριν όμως τελειώσει, ακούστηκε η φωνή του Χάρη. “Αυτό εκεί τι είναι;” τον ρώτησε. Ο Νένγια το κοίταξε για λίγη ώρα πριν σκεφτεί την απάντησή του.  
“Δεν ξέρω… δεν το έχω ξαναδεί. Λες να είναι το σπίτι που μας είπε η Κλάρα;” αναρωτήθηκε.  
“Λογικά… είπε πως είναι στο δρόμο. Προλαβαίνουμε να το δούμε λίγο;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης.  
“Φυσικά, όλη η μέρα είναι στα χέρια μας.” του χαμογέλασε ο Νένγια.

Ο Χάρης προτάθηκε να χτυπήσει την πόρτα, αλλά κανείς δεν απάντησε. “Κανείς;” ρώτησε, αλλα δεν πήρε απάντηση. “Κανένας…” μουρμούρισε, και δοκίμασε να ανοίξει την πόρτα. Με ένα τσακ, η πόρτα έτριξε και άνοιξε σιγά-σιγά. Το σπίτι ήταν μικρό, μια μικρή ξύλινη καλύβα. Θα έδινε την αίσθηση της ζεστασιάς σε κάποιον, αλλά ο Χάρης ένιωθε πιο έντονα κάτι. Ένιωθε λες και είχε ξαναέρθει εδώ, κάτι τον τράβαγε. Λες και εδώ ήταν το πραγματικό του σπίτι. Στα κάδρα στο κομοδίνο, ο Χάρης αναγνώρισε ένα πρόσωπο που δεν έβλεπε συχνά - τον ίδιο του τον πατέρα. Και δίπλα του, φυσικά, ο Χάρης. Μικρός σε ηλικία, πιο κοντός, με διαφορετικά ρούχα.  
“Α ναι, η καλύβα του μάγου,” μουρμούρησε ο Νένγια. “Πώς το ξέχασα; Αυτό είναι το σπίτι του πατέρα σου, Χάρη.” απάντησε.  
“Αδύνατο…” ψιθύρισε.  
“Ορίστε;”  
“Τι… που ήμουν εγώ όταν συνέβουν όλα αυτά…;” είπε και τα δάχτυλά του άγγιξαν το κάδρο. “Δεν θυμάμαι τίποτα… πώς είμαι εδώ; Πότε ήμουν εδώ; Γιατί δεν το θυμάμαι αυτό το μέρος...;” ρώταγε τον αέρα ο Χάρης.  
“Δεν θυμάσαι τίποτα;” ρώτησε ο Νένγια.  
“Όχι… Πρώτη φορά τα βλέπω όλα αυτά... “ απάντησε ο Χάρης. “... Γιατί τα κράτησε από μένα;”  
Καθώς έψαχνε το κομοδίνο, το χέρι του έπιασε ένα μικρό βιβλιαράκι, δεμένο με δέρμα. Κάποιες σελίδες ήταν λίγο σκισμένες, αλλά κατά τα άλλα, ήταν πολύ περιποιημένο. Το άνοιξε και το ξεφύλλισε. Ήταν σαν ημερολόγιο, αλλά αντί για την ημέρα του, ο πατέρας του είχε γράψει μέσα για όλα τα παιχνίδια που είχε δώσει στον Χάρη. Όσο ξεφύλλιζε, τόσο πιο καινούρια παιχνίδια έβλεπε γραμμένα. Και ξαφνικά, σε μια σελίδα, με καλλιγραφικά είδε τις λέξεις “Πρίγκιπας Νένγια”. Έριξε μια ματιά στο περιεχόμενο, γεμάτος περιέργεια.  
“... Εδώ λέει πως σε γνώρισε,” του εξήγησε ο Χάρης.  
“Ναι, είναι μεγάλη ιστορία εκ μέρους μου,” του εξήγησε. “Τον βρήκα τυχαία, και ευτυχώς ήθελε να με βοηθήσει… δεν θα ήμουν εδώ αλλιώς.”  
Και πράγματι, έτσι είχαν τα πράγματα. Ο πατέρας του Χάρη έλεγε πως τυχαία βρήκε έναν μικρό καρυοθραύστη που του εξήγησε την κατάσταση, και πως χρειαζόταν βοήθεια. Το ξόρκι όμως πάνω του, αν και εύκολο, ήταν πανάρχαιο. Δεν θα αρκούσαν οι τρόποι του αλλα ήξερε, έγραφε το βιβλιαράκι, πως ο Χάρης θα μπορούσε να τον βοηθήσει.  
Αλλά πως; Γιατί δεν έλεγε τον τρόπο; Δύσκολα ήξερε “μοντέρνα” μάγια, πως θα ήξερε να λύσει μια “αρχαία” κατάρα;  
Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και προσπάθησε να συγκεντρωθεί. ‘Αν έχω μάγια,’ σκέφτηκε ‘τότε σίγουρα μπορώ να κάνω κάτι να πετάξει άμα συγκεντρωθώ.’ Και στεκόταν μόνος του, μες την ησυχία, απλά τα βήματα το Νένγια να περιτριγυρίζει το δωμάτιο να ακούγονται. Δεν υπήρχε κανένα αποτέλεσμα. Ξαναπροσπάθησε, αλλά ακόμα τίποτα. Πήρε μια βαθιά, απογοητευμένη ανάσα, και έβαλε το βιβλίο μες την τσάντα του για να το διαβάσει αργότερα. “Εντάξει, πάμε…” είπε, και βγήκαν και οι δύο έξω.

Το κάστρο πια φαινόταν ξεκάθαρα, όσο μακριά και να ήταν. Οι ψηλοί πύργοι, που φάνταζαν μικροί από εκεί που βρίσκονταν, αλλά ο Χάρης μπορούσε να φανταστεί το πραγματικό τους μέγεθος. Φαίνονταν σημαίες να ανεμίζουν στην κορυφή των πύργων, ανάλαφρα, λες και χόρευαν.   
“Τελικά; Τι άλλο έχει το βασίλειό σου;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης τον Νένγια. Και ο Νένγια συνέχισε. Αν τον άφηνε, μάλλον θα συνέχιζε μέχρι να νυχτώσει. Αλλά αυτή την φορά την πρωτοβουλία αλλαγής του θέματος την πήρε ο ίδιος.   
“Και όλα αυτά τα χάλασε ο βασιλιάς των ποντικών…” είπε. “... Μόνο να μην τον πιάσω στα χέρια μου. Θα τον σκίσω αλύπητα,” τόνισε. “Ούτε να κάνεις κάτι θα χρειαστεί. Μόνο να καλύψεις τα μάτια σου για να μην τρομάξεις. Αλλιώς θα τον κανονίσω εγώ.” είπε. Ο Χάρης χασκογέλασε λίγο, αλλά δεν τον πίστευε.  
“Τόσο κακός είναι;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης.  
“Μόνο τόσο; Είμαι ευγενικός, και δεν τα λέω όλα. Δεν πειράζει, όλα αυτά θα τελειώσουν μόλις πάρω πίσω τον θρόνο,” του εξήγησε.   
Και όταν ξανακοίταξαν μπροστά τους, είδαν τις πύλες της πόλης. Ήταν ψηλές και επιβλητικές, από σκουριασμένο σίδερο που κρεμόταν στην οροφή. Οι σημαίες στην κορυφή ήταν ένα επιβλητικό κόκκινο, στο οποίο είχε εστιάσει το βλέμμα του ο Νένγια - άλλο χρώμα θα ήταν κανονικά, σκέφτηκε. Και η πόλη μέσα δεν ήταν σε καλύτερη κατάσταση. Τα σπίτια ήταν ραγισμένα, τα τζάμια σπασμένα, και φυτά είχαν φυτρώσει πάνω στον δρόμο. Δεν είχε καμία σχέση με αυτά που του είχε περιγράψει ο Νένγια. “Πάμε…;” τον ρώτησε ο Χάρης. Ο Νένγια τον κοίταξε, πριν γνέψει καταφατικά, και μπήκαν μες την πόλη, ψάχνοντας τον βασιλιά.


	8. Η μάχη εναντίων του βασιλιά

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ο Χάρης παρακολουθεί την μάχη εναντίων του βασιλιά και του Νένγια.

Όσους και να ρωτήσουν για το που είναι ο βασιλιάς, όλο έπαιρναν την ίδια απάντηση. “Βρίσκεται στο κάστρο,” τους έλεγαν. “Δεν βγαίνει ποτέ από εκεί μέσα.” Δεν είχαν άλλη επιλογή, παρά να περάσουν ανάμεσα από΄τους δρόμους μέχρι να φτάσουν στο βασίλειο. Οι δρόμοι ήταν μαύροι και καταθλιπτικοί, όσο περισσότερο έμεναν μέσα, τόσο ήθελαν να βγουν έξω. Έπρεπε να περάσουν μέσα από σοκάκια και από στενά πεζοδρόμια, όλοι οι δρόμοι που ήξερε ο Νένγια ήταν πια κλειστοί. Ο Χάρης κοίταγε τον Νένγια για να δει την αντίδρασή του στην κατάσταση του βασιλείου του, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να την αποκρυπτογραφήσει.   
Μετά από λίγο περπάτημα, έφτασαν μπροστά απ’ το κάστρο. Δεν έδιχνε πια βασιλικό. Ήταν τρομακτικά επιβλητικό, και ο Χάρης δεν ήθελε να μπει μέσα. Μπορούσε να φανταστεί πως ήταν πριν, αλλά αυτό δεν άλλαζε καθόλου την γνώμη του. Ξεροκατάπιε λίγο και κοίταξε τον Νένγια.  
“... Είσαι έτοιμος;” τον ρώτησε ο Νένγια.  
“... Εσύ;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης.  
“... Ναι.”  
Ο Χάρης κοίταξε κάτω.  
“... Πάμε.” είπε.

Το κάστρο, μέσα, ήταν πιο μίζερο και καταθλιπτικό, παρά έξω. Πολλά πράγματα ήταν σπασμένα, οι τοίχοι σιγά-σιγά σκίζονταν, και το κάστρο έμοιαζε άδειο. Υπήρχε μόνο ένα χαλί που οδηγούσε στον θρόνο, στον οποίο καθόταν ένας κοντός και χοντρός γκρι ποντικός, που φόραγε μια κόκκινη, γούνινη κάπα και μια κορώνα πάνω στο κεφάλι του.  
“Βρε, βρε…” χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά. “Για δες ποιος ήρθε να με επισκεφτεί στο βασίλειό μου!”  
“Δεν είναι δικό σου,” γρύλισε ο Νένγια.  
“Ναι, αλλά κοίτα ποιος φοράει την κορόνα μεταξύ μας!” είπε και έδειξε την κορώνα στο κεφάλι του.  
“Δως την πίσω πριν το μετανιώσεις πικρά,” τον απείλησε ο Νένγια.  
“Γιατί; Τι θα κάνεις; Νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να με αντιμετωπίσεις;” τον κορόιδεψε.  
“Φυσικά και μπορώ!” φώναξε. “Απλά εσύ φοβάσαι να το δοκιμάσεις!”  
“Λες ψέματα!” φώναξε ο ποντικός.  
“Α ναι; Για να δούμε αν ισχύει αυτό!” φώναξε και έβγαλε το σπαθί του από την θήκη του και το έστριψε προς την κατεύθυνση του ποντικού. “Αν δε φοβάσαι, σήκω και πάλεψε! Ένας εναντίων ενός! Για να σε δω!”  
Η μούρη του ποντικού φάνηκε προβληματισμένη από την πρόκληση. Ο Χάρης μπορούσε να διακρίνει το αμήχανο χαμόγελο στα χείλη του ποντικού, και πως η ουρά του είχε τεντωθεί τελείως.  
“... Κ-Καλά!” φώναξε ο ποντικός και καθάρισε τον λαιμό του. “Αφού αυτό θέλεις,” σηκώθηκε και τινάχτηκε, πριν πάρει ένα σπαθί από έναν ιππότη δίπλα του. “Πάμε έξω για να μην καταστραφεί το παλάτι κι άλλο!” είπε και άρχισε να περπατάει με πλατιά και βαριά βήματα προς τα έξω.  
Ο Χάρης πήγε να πει κάτι στον Νένγια, αλλά ο Νένγια σχεδόν έτρεχε πίσω απ’ τον βασιλιά για να τον φτάσει, αναγκάζοντας έτσι τον Χάρη να τρέχει ο ίδιος.

Έξω από το παλάτι, ο Νένγια και ο βασιλιάς είχαν ήδη προετοιμαστεί για να ξεκινήσουν την αναμέτρηση. Ο Χάρης, πριν καν ξεκινήσει η μάχη, μπορούσε να διακρίνει ποιός θα νικούσε. Η στάση του Νένγια ήταν σίγουρη και περήφανη, ενώ του βασιλιά ήταν άτσαλη και απρόσεκτη. Δεν κρατούσε καν το σπαθί σωστά. Και το ίδιο έδειχναν και οι κινήσεις τους. Βέβαια ο Χάρης δεν μπορούσε να ξεχωρίσει ποιος έκανε τι. Ο βασιλιάς δεν μπορούσε να φτάσει τις ικανότητες του Νένγια. Ο Νένγια ήξερε που να στοχεύει και πως να αποκρούει. Οι κινήσεις του ήταν αρμονικές αλλά δυναμικές, στοχευμένες και υπολογισμένες. Κοίταγε πολυ πριν χτυπήσει τον στόχο του, και χτύπαγε με ακρίβεια. Από την άλλη, ο βασιλιάς μονίμως σκόνταφτε στα ίδια του τα πόδια, δεν ήξερε που να κοιτάξει, και οι κινήσεις του ήταν ανακατεμένες. Δεν μπορούσε να επικεντρωθεί στην επίθεση, δεν μπορούσε να βγει από την μάχη όσο και να προσπαθούσε.  
Κοίταγε γύρω-γύρω, μέχρι που βρήκε αυτό που έψαχνε. Πήδηξε δύο βήματα πίσω, και κλώτσησε μια πέτρα στον Νένγια. Ο Νένγια την πάτησε και γλίστρησε, πέφτοντας και χτυπώντας την μέση του με έναν εκκωφαντικό κρότο. Όταν σηκώθηκε, είχε σπάσει όλη του η μέση. Δεν υπήρχε πια γυαλιστερό ξύλο, στην θέση του είχαν εμφανιστεί ρωγμές, ραγίσματα και ολόκληρα κενά. Αλλά αυτό δεν έμοιαζε να τον πείραξε τόσο όσο θα έπρεπε.  
“Προσπαθεί να κλέψει!” φώναξε ο Χάρης, τραβώντας την προσοχή τους. “Πέταξε την πέτρα για να σκοντάψεις!”  
“Θέλεις και ‘συ να παλέψεις μήπως; Νομίζεις ότι δεν μπορώ να σε νικήσω και εσένα;” των ρώτησε θαρραλέα ο βασιλιάς, και ο Χάρης αμέσως πάγωσε.  
“Αυτή δεν είναι η μάχη μου!” φώναξε.  
“Τέλεια! Τότε μπορείς να με βοηθήσεις!” είπε και χτύπησε τα δάχτυλά του, και ο Χάρης ένιωσε το κεφάλι του να γυρίζει. Το κράτησε ανάμεσα στα χέρια του, έστω για να νιώσει πως δεν πέφτει, και όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια του, το σκηνικό είχε αλλάξει, τα έβλεπε όλα πράσινα. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του σφιχτά και τα έτριψε, και όταν τα ξανα άνοιξε, όλα είχαν γυρίσει στην κανονική τους μορφή.  
“Μα πως…” μουρμούρησε ο βασιλιάς, αλλά ο Νένγια τον έκοψε, επιτήθοντάς του.

Ο βασιλιάς πρόλαβε όμως να τον σπρώξει μακριά του, και ο Χάρης έσπευσε να τον πιάσει για να μην ξανασπάσει. Όταν όμως τον άγγιξε, κάτι είχε αλλάξει. Τα χέρια του Χάρη ένιωθαν πιο ζεστά από πριν, και η αγγαλιά του ήταν πιο απαλή. Τον βοήθησε να ξανασηκωθεί, και τα μάτια του έπιασαν την σπασμένη του μέση. Τα ραγίσματα είχαν αρχίσει να εξαφανίζονται. Κοίταξε τα χέρια του. ...Εγώ το έκανα αυτό;  
Πριν προλάβει να συνεχίσει την σκέψη του, ο Νένγια πάτησε την ουρά του βασιλιά, κάνοντάς τον να σκοντάψει και να του πέσει η κορόνα. Στόχεψε το σπαθί του στον λαιμό του.  
“Δώσε μου πίσω τον θρόνο,” τον απείλησε ο Νένγια. Ο ποντικός έτρεμε κάτω από την επιβλητική όψη του. Ο ποντικός έπιασε την κορόνα του και την πέταξε στον Νένγια.  
“Πάρ’ την! Ορίστε! Νίκησες!” φώναξε, και ο Νένγια την άρπαξε, πριν βγάλει το πόδι του απ’ την ουρά του ποντικού. Ο ποντικός σηκώθηκε και το έβαλε στα πόδια όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε, μέχρι που κανένας δεν μπορούσε να τον διακρίνει.  
Ο Νένγια έριξε ένα ευχαριστημένο χαμόγελο, πριν πιάσει την σπασμένη του μέση και διπλώσει. O Χάρης έτρεξε προς αυτόν και τον έπιασε σφιχτά, και τον βοήθησε να κάτσει.  
“Τα κατάφερες…” ψιθύρισε και του έδειξε την κορόνα. Αλλά ο Νένγια δεν απάντησε. Απλά γύρισε και τον αγκάλιασε και εκείνος. Και η πληγή του Νένγια άρχιζε να επουλώνεται, καθώς και τα σημάδια στο πρόσωπό του άρχιζαν να εξαφανίζονται. Τα χέρια του έγιναν πιο απαλά, και τα μαλλιά του πιο ζωντανά. Πριν καν το καταλάβει, ο Νένγια είχε μεταμορφωθεί πίσω στην ανθρώπινή του μορφή.  
“Νένγια…;” ρώτησε. Ο Νένγια έπιασε το μάγουλό του για να δει αν αυτό ήταν πραγματικότητα. Και τότε άρπαξε τον Χάρη και τον έφερε κοντά του, και τον κράταγε εκεί. Και το πλήθος που είχε μαζευτεί χειροκρόταγε αυτό το χαρμόσυνο γεγονός.  
Ο Νένγια τραβήχτηκε μακριά από τον Χάρη, και με ένα ευτυχισμένο βλέμμα του μίλησε. “Χάρη, ποτέ δεν θα μπορέσω να σε ευχαριστήσω αρκετά…” του είπε. Ο Χάρης του ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο.  
“Δεν χρειάζεται…” τον καθησύχασε.  
“... Θυμάσαι όσα σου είπα για το βασίλειό μου στον δρόμο;” τον ρώτησε.  
“Φυσικά και τα θυμάμαι.”  
“... Αυτό δεν είναι το βασίλειό μου έτσι… αν κάτσεις λίγο, θα δεις την πραγματική του μορφή… και εμένα θα μου άρεσε αυτό… να το δεις, δηλαδή…” του εξήγησε.  
Ο Χάρης κάθισε και το σκέφτηκε λίγο, πριν απαντήσει. “... και εμένα θα μου άρεσε,” του απάντησε.


	9. Το βασίλειο του Νένγια

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Όπου ο Χάρης απολαμβάνει το βασίλειο όπως ήταν και πριν.

Μετά από μόνο λίγες ώρες, όλη η πόλη είχε αλλάξει τελείως. Οι δρόμοι είχαν ξανανοίξει, είχαν στολιστεί, και η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν χαρμόσυνη και γιορτινή. Μιλούσαν ο ένας στον άλλο με χαμόγελα και ζωντάνια, και τα πεζοδρόμια ήταν γεμάτα πάγκους με χρωματιστές τέντες. Βρισκόταν σε ένα παζάρι το οποίο είχε οργανωθεί σε λίγα λεπτά, αλλά ήταν τόσο όμορφο που κανείς δεν θα το καταλάβαινε αμα δεν το ήξερε. Καθώς κοιτούσε, ένιωσε το χέρι του Νένγια -πια ζεστό και απαλό- να τον σκουντάει.

“Έλα λίγο,” του είπε. “Θέλω να σου δείξω κάτι.”

Άρχιζε να περπατάει προς το παλάτι, και ο Χάρης τον ακολούθησε, μέχρι να φτάσει δίπλα του.

“Τι είναι;” τον ρώτησε, αλλά ο Νένγια δεν απάντησε.

“Θα σου πω όταν φτάσουμε,” του είπε μόνο.

Ο Χάρης ήταν έξω από το παλάτι όταν γίνονταν οι προετοιμασίες και δεν το είχε δει καθόλου αφού τελειώσανε. Και το εσωτερικό είχε τελείως αλλάξει. Οι τοίχοι ήταν καλοβαμμένοι και τα πάντα ήταν διακοσμημένα - το πάτωμα ήταν στρωμένο με καθαρό χαλί, υπήρχαν χρυσά βάζα με φυτά πάνω σε τραπέζια γύρω από τους τοίχους. Τα παράθυρα ήταν ορθάνοιχτα και φώς έλουζε όλο το κτίριο, και ένιωθε ζωντανό και ανοιχτό. Ο Νένγια όμως δεν σταμάτησε σε ένα δωμάτιο, αλλά πήγε μέχρι μια πόρτα που οδηγούσε στους κήπους - ένα μέρος στο κέντρο του κάστρου που ο Χάρης δεν ήξερε καν ότι υπήρχε. Στο χώμα υπήρχε ένα μονοπάτι φτιαγμένο από πέτρες και ένα μικρό συντριβάνι στο κέντρο, με παγκάκια γύρω-γύρω. Ο Νένγια οδήγησε τον Χάρη σε ένα από αυτά και έκατσαν κάτω και συζήτησαν για λίγα λεπτά.

“Πως σου φαίνεται μέχρι στιγμής;” ρώτησε ο Νένγια.

“Είναι πανέμορφο… έτσι όπως μου το περιέγραψες,” απάντησε ο Χάρης. Ο Νένγια του χαμογέλασε.

“Χαίρομαι που σου αρέσει,” του είπε.

“Τελικά τι ήθελες να μου δείξεις;” ρώτησε ο Χάρης.

“Ναι… λοιπόν,” ξεκίνησε ο Νένγια. “... η αλήθεια είναι πως… απ’ όσο μάλλον έχεις δει, δεν υπάρχει βασίλισσα ή κάποιον σύμβουλο… και… θα ήθελα να ρωτήσω αν θα σου άρεσε να γεμίσεις αυτήν την θέσης.” είπε τελικά.

Αυτή δεν ήταν μια πρόταση που περίμενε ο Χάρης. Και ήθελε τόσο πολυ να πει “Ναι, θα μου άρεσε πάρα πολύ αυτό,” αλλά δεν γινόταν.

“... Συγγνώμη, αλλά δεν μπορώ… δεν είμαι καν ενήλικας ακόμα, και… με περιμένουν ο Ίκαρος και ο παππούς μου στο σπίτι… δεν μπορώ απλά να εξαφανιστώ έτσι… Θα το ήθελα πάρα πολύ, να μείνω εδώ, αλλά… δεν μπορώ… συγγνώμη…” μουρμούρισε.

Ο Νένγια χαμογέλασε λυπημένα, αλλά δεν φάνηκε να άλλαξε κάτι άλλο. “Δεν πειράζει… καταλαβαίνω,” του απάντησε μαλακά. “... μόνο αυτό ήθελα. Να πάμε πίσω;” το ρώτησε.

“Εντάξει,” είπε ο Χάρης, και σηκώθηκαν, πηγαίνοντας πίσω στο παζάρι, όπου ο Χάρης μπορούσε να κοιτάξει τα προϊόντα στους πάγκους καλύτερα από πριν. Υπήρχαν φρούτα, κρέατα, γλυκά, παιχνίδια, χαλιά, υφάσματα, κοσμήματα, όλα σε ανοιχτό χώρο, πράγμα που σπάνια έβλεπε ο Χάρης.

“Χάρη,” τον ξανασκούντηξε ο Νένγια. Όταν γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει, κρατούσε κάτι σαν γλυκό που έμοιαζε με πίτα. “Θέλεις;” τον ρώτησε, αλλά δεν περίμενε απάντηση πριν του το δώσει. Και συνέχισε να του δίνει τέτοια μικροπράγματα και γλυκά καθ’ όλη την διάρκεια της γιορτής, και δεν σταματούσε να τον ευχαριστεί ξανά και ξανά.

“Πρίγκιπα!” φώναξε μια γνωστή μελωδική φωνή. Μέσα απ’ το κοινό βγήκε η Ζαχαρένια Νεράιδα, με καλοφτιαγμένο φόρεμα και χτενισμένα μαλλιά. “Ήρθα να δω πως πήγε! Βλέπω καλά πήγαν τα πράγματα,” είπε, δείχνοντας τον ίδιο τον Νένγια.

“Σωστά,” χαμογέλασε ο Νένγια. “Όλα τελειώσαν τώρα.”   
“... Όχι ακόμα,” είπε και κοίταξε τον Χάρη. “Χάρη, καταλαβαίνεις πως πρέπει να πας σπίτι, σωστά;”

Ο Χάρης έγνεψε. “Το ξέρω…”

“Ξέρω ένα ξόρκι που μπορεί να σε πάει πίσω γρήγορα,” του εξήγησε. “Έχεις να πεις τίποτα άλλο στον Νένγια;” τον ρώτησε.

“Κάτι τελευταίο μόνο…” είπε και πήγε κοντά του. “... Ευχαριστώ που με έφερες εδώ, και ευχαριστώ για όλα…”

Σηκώθηκε στις μύτες και τράβηξε τον Νένγια κοντά του, φιλώντας τον απαλά στο μάγουλο, και μετά τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά. Τον άφησε και πήγε κοντά στην Νεράιδα, και τον χαιρέτησε.

“Θα μου λείψεις, Νένγια…” του είπε.

Ο Νένγια, παρ’ όλο που είχε κοκκινίσει λίγο, τον χαιρέτησε και ο ίδιος. “... και εμένα.”

Και καθώς η Νεράιδα έριξε το ξόρκι στον Χάρη, ο Χάρης ένιωθε τα μάτια του να βαραίνουν και να κλείνουν, και πριν το καταλάβει, βρισκόταν σε έναν βαθύ ύπνο.


	10. Ημέρα των Χριστουγέννων

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Όταν ο Χάρης ξαναξυπνάει.

Όταν ξύπνησε πάλι, βρισκόταν πίσω στο κρεβάτι του. Έτριψε τα μάτια του και κοίταξε τα παιχνίδια του. Ήταν όλα στη θέση τους. Όλα εκτός από τον καρυοθραύστη. Σηκώθηκε και τεντώθηκε, πριν κοιτάξει να δει που ήταν ο Ίκαρος, βρίσκοντας μόνο ένα άδειο κρεβάτι. Άνοιξε την πόρτα στο δωμάτιό του, και όταν κοίταξε το ισόγειο, ήταν όλα μπάχαλο. Οι καρέκλες βρίσκονταν στο πάτωμα, το τραπέζι ήταν σχεδόν χαλασμένο, υπήρχαν χαρτιά παντού. Όσο περισσότερο κοίταγε, έβλεπε υπηρέτριες να μαζεύουν το δωμάτιο, καθώς και τον γέρο να τις επιβλέπει, αλλά και τον Ίκαρο, να κοιτάει κάτω και να παίζει με τα δάχτυλά του. Όταν κατέβηκε ο Χάρης, αμέσως κατάλαβε τι τον περίμενε.

“... Τι κάνατε χθες το βράδυ;” τους ρώτησε.

“Κοιμόμασταν;” του θύμησε ο Ίκαρος. “Μαζί το περάσαμε το βράδυ, ξέρεις ακριβώς τι κάναμε.”

“Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση. Χάρη, τι κάνατε;” ρώτησε ξανά.

“Δεν κάναμε τίποτα… κοιμόμασταν,” συμφώνησε ο Χάρης.

“... Καλά, θα το συζητήσουμε περισσότερο καθώς τρώμε.” τους είπε και τους πήγε στην δεύτερη σάλα.

Όταν κάθισαν, ο γέρος άρχισε να τους μαλώνει για ‘το χάος που προκάλεσαν το βράδυ’, αλλά ο Χάρης δεν μπορούσε να συγκεντρωθεί. Σιγά-σιγά, θυμόταν τα γεγονότα στο βασίλειο του Νένγια και την περιπέτειά του. Και μόνο κοιτούσε κάτω, δεν μπορούσε να συγκεντρωθεί αλλού. Ξαφνικά, ακούστηκε ένας χτύπος στην πόρτα.

“... Ποιος είναι;” ρώτησε τον γέρο ο Ίκαρος.

“Δεν έχω ιδέα…” μουρμούρισε. “... Χάρη, μήπως να είναι ο πατέρας σου;”

“Όχι, δεν μου είπε κάτι…” απάντησε και μπήκε μια υπηρέτρια στο δωμάτιο.

“Συγγνώμη, είναι κάποιος στην πόρτα και ζητάει τον Χάρη…” εξήγησε. Όλοι μαζί πήγαν στην πόρτα, και το στόμα του Χάρη αμέσως. Στην πόρτα, με κανονικά ρούχα, στεκόταν ένας άντρας με τα μαλλιά του σε ψηλή κοτσίδα.

“Γειά σου Χάρη,” του χαμογέλασε.

“... Νένγια;” 

“Χάρη, τον ξέρεις;” ρώτησε ο γέρος.

“... Ναι, είναι γνωστός μου,” είπε και του χαμογέλασε.

“Ήρθα να σε δω,” του είπε. “Πως είσαι;”

“Καλά είμαι… αλλά... “ απάντησε και κοίταξε αλλού. “... Θα έλεγα πως θα ήταν καλύτερα αν τρώγαμε μαζί πρωινό…”

Το χαμόγελο του Νένγια έγινε πιο πλατύ και χασκογέλασε λίγο.

“Φυσικά,” απάντησε. “Θα μου άρεσε πολύ αυτό.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... if you read this entire thing, you're a trooper


End file.
